Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure
by R.A.Tolkien
Summary: Ever had something you never expected happen to you? Yeah well I knew exactly how you feel. Read the start of the summer that changed my entire future. First in Series, Minimal romance, Mentor story in main storyline. POV CHANGES CHARACTERS.
1. Betaed Intro:Money Money Money

Hello again everyone. Since my last Harry Potter story was taken down I shall have to proceed with a new little fluffy plot bunny. I hope that this story comes across as original and well put together to everyone reading it.

Writer: Now our beautiful bushy bookworm will take it away.

Hermione looks up from her book and shoots said writer a death glare before returning to her book.

As the writer shivers, Harry elbows the author saying, "Its no shock you haven't created anything as good as Harry Potter if you are not smart enough to avoid disturbing Hermione while she is reading."

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe as such I'm only slightly sorry I may not agree with much of what J.K. Rowling did but I doubt I could do better. I will answer any review in following chapters so ask if something does not make sense.

**_Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure_**

Harry lay on the amazingly soft feather mattress bed in the room he had rented in the Leaky Cauldron. He was having trouble falling asleep after everything that had happened this evening. Scratch that, he thought, it's past midnight now.

It had all started seven days ago at this point. He had only been back at Private Drive for three weeks and that's when the unthinkable happened. Uncle Vernon's sister, 'Aunt' Marge, had come over and was going to stay for a full week. He had been terrified, a full week of her harassing and belittling him. He was lucky only one of her dogs, Ripper, was present, though nothing about that dog being present for any length of time was a good thing. Between it and Fluffy Harry was surprised that he could even stand to be around Fang for any length of time.

Still he had managed to go six days with all the insults and the extra work that seemed to be to make the house spotless in Marge's wake. Six days of avoiding that demon dog that seemed to see him as a chew toy. Admittedly he cheated and every waking moment he could he was as far away from the Dursley's as possible. Then, yesterday night, he had been serving everyone dinner when it had happened. He had gotten mad, so extremely mad, at what that evil woman had been saying about his mother. When Marge had surreptitiously snuck in the fact that she thought he should be drown that he had lost control. He had been so angry that his magic had gotten away from him, he had felt it. Looking back he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that all it had done was cause her to expand.

Then came the arguing and the fighting which, in all honesty, seemed like it was a blur. He remembered threatening his Uncle and then his Uncle grabbing his trunk from his hand, thankfully ignoring Hedwig in her cage, and throwing it out onto the lawn demanding that he 'take his unnaturalness elsewhere'. He had only been two blocks away when he had released Hedwig from her cage and sent her to Hogwarts after asking her to find him whenever he was settled. As Hedwig fly away he saw another owl start to appear in the sky making its way towards him. As his luck would have it when he drew his wand he performed what he would find out was the English signal for the stranded witch or wizard that caused the Knight Bus to appear. Hurrying as fast as he could he shoved what money he had and asked to be taken to the first place magical he could think of, Diagon Alley. He was hoping against hope that he would lose what he knew was the Ministry owl tailing him.

His master plan had not worked though. He had only just managed to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron when the owl showed up again. It had been surprisingly easy to get the room, and in retrospect he was going to look into why the landlord, Tom, stopped asking questions once Harry said that he was Muggle-raised. It was a troubling sign in his opinion.

He had taken the mail with him to his room with cost him a whopping one galleon a day. He only just managed to get his trunk down, owl cage on the desk, and start opening the letter addressed to him when there was a knock on the door.

Standing in the door way had been a refined looking woman wearing a monocle. He could tell she was rather annoyed before she even said anything. What had followed was a five hour interrogation of what had caused him to use magic on a Muggle. She didn't seem to believe him when he said he had not meant to do so. Then, against his wishes, she had dragged out every little detail she could about his time at Private Drive and how he could possible hate his family enough for him magic to attack them when it got away from him for a moment. Near the end of the interrogation, having learned everything about his former life, from him living in a cupboard to him being left in a tree over night, she seemed much more receptive and sympathetic towards him. She did however state she would be doing a complete follow up investigation on everything.

Then she had hesitated for a moment before sighing and proceeding to explain to Harry why, even though she was in charge of the wizard world's police force, she could not do anything. As Muggle's they could not be tried in the magical world because all punishments for their crimes would involve magic. As the problem could be solved by leaving, like he had done, they could not claim the situation was a matter of life or death. The other option of turning it over to the Muggle police force would bring a inspection into his own life, and that would make it impossible for him to go to Hogwarts under the scrutiny. He had just nodded his head in understanding at what she said. He was seeing it for what it was, another was that people like Malfoy could get one over on Muggleborns.

At close to two in the morning, she had prepared to leave and addressed her last piece of business. He was being fined one hundred and fifty galleons for the required work of the Obliviators and Accidental Magical Reversal Squad. Not having that kind of money on him, Harry had filled out what was explained to him as a cheque to his Gringotts trust vault.

His final thoughts as he fell asleep was that if Hedwig was here when he woke up, he would write letters to Ron and Hermione. If not he would be traveling to Gringotts to check on his account and get more money to pay for his extended stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

HPatEA

Ginny smiled sadly to herself as she sat beneath an apple tree in the orchard outside her home. It was difficult for her to be here, her mother was being extremely over protective and overbearing. Her father was being as loving as he had always been to her, but he seemed disappointed in everything that had happened. Her brothers were all completely wrapped up in their own lives at the moment, Luna was off on one of her fathers adventures and couldn't even reconnect with her old friend, and worst of all, puberty was just starting to kick in. All of it together made her want to kick and scream and then hide in her room and cry. The simple fact was no one understood were she was coming from or what had happened to her, and that made everything difficult for her.

She had been out here for a while, doing what she had been doing a lot the last few week; reading course books, watching the gnomes, and drawing. Really, she was doing anything she could think of to not think about what had happened forty nine days ago. She knew Everyone tried to tell her it was not her fault that she was tricked and that everything would eventually be the way it was. She, on the other hand, knew nothing would ever be the same, though she felt that declaration would be a little dramatic. She had let someone into the deepest depths of her mind; they had seen all of her secrets, every facet of her personality, they knew her better then she did herself at the moment. Then they had tried to kill her.

Madam Pomfrey had wanted her to open up and talk about everything that had happened to her just to get it off her chest. How could she, though. How could she trust someone after what had happened.

Currently, as all of this was floating through her mind for the umpteenth time today, alone she was trying to sketch a rather lazy gnome. It was laying down using one of the rocks in the stone wall as a pillow of sorts, as it lay there lit up by the evening sun. *POP*

"Merlin," she cursed, as the sound of apparition caused her to jerk her charcoal away from where she was drawing the gnomes head. She was confused as to who was arriving at the Burrow, dinner was in about an hour and her father would be home then, she tossed the closed sketchbook and her charcoal into her bag. Frustrated at the destroyed drawing, she tossed the closed sketchbook and her charcoal into her bag. Getting up, she slowly made her was around the trees aiming towards the front of the Burrow, until that is she heard her mother talking to someone. It only took her a moment to place her favorite brother's voice and she was off like a rocket. Neither her mother or her brother had time to even notice her before she had slammed into Bill's side and she was hugging him for all his worth.

Chuckling he reached down and swung her around to his front, pulling her completely off the ground. As he wrapped her in a fierce hug and he muttered in her ear, "And how has my little princess been?"

She couldn't help it. Her favorite brother was here holding her and he still considered her a princess. His ignorance of everything that had happened, it was the last straw so to speak and she broke down crying in his arms.

HPatEA

It was late as Bill sat on conjured chairs looking up at the stars. He had just finished listening to his father explain everything that had happened at the end of the last school year, or at least explaining enough to make sense of the little bits of information he had gleaned as his baby sister. She had bawled her eyes out into his chest till she had so completely run out of energy that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

It was in this contemplative state that his father then sprung a question, "I didn't mention it, earlier but the seven hundred galleons I won in the Daily Prophet drawing today. Your mother have been talking about visiting you in Egypt for a while and were wondering if this summer would be a good idea or not?"

As the implications of what his father said to him hit home, Bill mentally cursed himself as he slowly answered his father, "Well… I don't know if this summer would be good. See I was called back, though it's nothing bad really. The goblins are planning a new site and I made their final list. I have an interview tomorrow to see if I am picked. So I might not be in Egypt, and well a new dig isn't allowed visitors."

He hated the defeated look that flashed across his father's face in the moment before his father's seemingly ever-present smile was back in place. "Well there are always other places the Weasley family can visit. It's a shame that you might not be able to join us."

As he explained to his father that if he was not picked, then he would being going back to Egypt and they were welcome to join him there. He could only hope he got this new job, thought not just for himself but also so his little sister didn't have to have any new nightmares from what she might see at any of the sites he had been in, in the Egyptian tombs.

HPatEA

When Harry woke up, Hedwig had not been present; so quickly getting himself presentable, and eating a quick breakfast had been all he had to do before coming here. Currently he stood outside Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Despite it being his third year in the magic world, he was always amazed at everything that he saw there. Just looking through the windows on the way to the back he had seen brooms (none as good as his Nimbus), interesting books, potion ingredients, talking paintings. He had even seen a turtle covered in rare gems surprisingly enough. Things everyone else in the alley seemed to just accept as normal, were still awe inspiring to him.

Now, however, he mounted the steps to the ivory colored bank, knowing that he would need some money soon. He cautiously approached an open teller and waited for the goblin to address him. It was a few moments before the goblin finally looked up.

"What do you want boy?" the goblin demanded.

Feeling rather sheepish he bowed his head as he muttered, "I need to get into my vault sir. I have my key."

Though he couldn't see it the goblin was peering intently at his forehead. Drawing out the moment the goblin asked in a superior tone, "What's your name boy?"

"Harry Potter."

He looked back up at the goblin as it started talking in an authoritative voice, "Yes. Well then that changes things. You are to report to your account manager before you can access your vault. There is a problem with your Trust Vault at the moment."

Completely confused, Harry queried, "An account manager?"

Looking to the side the goblin barked, "Get over here Griphook! Take this one to accounting!"

The goblin that appeared to bring him to accounting looked nothing like the Griphook from his first sojourn into the bank, so he kept quiet as he followed the goblin down a finely decorated hall passed a bunch of offices. They finally came to a stop in front of a office that displayed a small plaque with the name 'Ognak' on it.

The goblin he was following grunted as he pushed the door open.

Taking that as his cue, Harry walked inside and was astonished by the office. There was a simple desk, with a chair on either side. The far side was inhabited by an old goblin he assumed was Ognak. What astonished him though was the preserved dragon head mounted on the wall behind the goblin, and the myriad of weapons mounted on most of the rest of the wall space. Looking around at all of the intriguing weapons and paying a lot of attention to the dark red dragon head with its seven inch fangs he jumped when th goblin behind the desk finally spoke.

"Well, boy? Do you have any idea why you were brought to this office?"

Shaking his head he stammered, "I… I didn't even know I had an account manager."

Ognak seemed to ignore his statement as the goblin continued, "The fine for the stunt you pulled yesterday was taken from your trust vault. Unfortunately, your trust vault only refills with six hundred Galleons each January first. With your Hogwarts tuition of five hundred Galleons due soon, you have put yourself in a sticky situation."

Harry had never been the brightest bulb, but even he could see were this was going, It felt like his heart was breaking; he would not get to go to Hogwarts this year it seemed.

Ognak studied him for a moment before speaking slowly, "You could fix this problem with your other vaults, boy."

He blinked before asking in a relief-filled voice, "I have other vaults?"

Ognak's facial expression changed while looking at him and it was a rather peculiar sight. It looked like a death glare mixed with a smirk to him but he listened as the old goblin talked anyway, "Yes boy your house vaults. The Potter Vault and the Black Vault." Seeing the clueless look that must have been plastered on his face Ognak continued, "The accounts you gain access to at seventeen or when you take up your Lordships early following your eleventh birthday."

"What do you mean Lordships?" Harry squawked.

Now the aged goblin actually frowned at him, as though he was being appraised and was being found wanting, before continuing, "Of course, as the last Potter you would eventually claim Lordship of your House and all that entails. I can see being the Heir Apparent of House Black being a surprise but it is very well documented. Now as you need money for this years tuition you will either need to claim one of your Lordships or attain a job. However at your age any job would require a signed affidavit from your legal guardians."

Feeling completely, lost Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind, "What would I have to do to claim these Lordships?"

Ognak smugly smiled as he started explaining, "The process is simple. Sign in the Family Grimoire then accept the Family Ring to ascend to your Lordships. Then you are required to fulfill all duties that Lordship entails, such as dispersal of dowries, protecting the houses members. When you reach seventeen you will have to take your seat on the Wizengamot, and brokering of betrothal contracts, like the one you have for House Potter."

It had all been going great, in his opinion, till that last bit. He could feel the color drain from his face as he asked in total shock, "I have to get married?"

With a sympathetic grin, the goblin said, "Within one year of when you take up your Potter Lordship, boy, or by seventeen for your Black Lordship."

Thinking furiously for a moment Harry finally said, "Can you bring out what would be needed for the Black family Lordship, Mr. Ognak."

A flicker of surprise crossed the goblin's eyes as he reached down to one of his desk's drawers, "I have everything right here. However, if you must know, the House of Black is very nearly broke and will not have even the fifty galleons you need to pay for this year. A member of the House has written checks for all moneys attributed to said House. Only objects remain as the vault was sealed upon the death of the last Lord."

Harry thought for a moment, wanting nothing to do with having to marry a random girl till he was older and got to know her. He stared at the deep ocean blue book and open green velvet box holding a gold ring with a teardrop sapphire for a moment. He finally asked, "If I take the Lordship would I be able to sign off on myself getting a job?" Knowing he could work would be enough for him.

Ognak's eyes gleamed as he laughed, "Oh yes it does boy. You can't run from her forever, you know."

Taking the quill and ink on the desk, and the Grimoire he prepared to write his name. Pausing, as he blurted the question he had been dreading the answer to, "Who is she?'

As Ognak sighed, he explained, "I can only inform Lord Potter as to who the betrothal is for."

As soon as he was finished signing, Ognak handed him the ring and reached into his desk, pulling out a pile of papers and a key.

As he slide the ring on his finger. He though he could faintly hear a horse as it shrunk down to fit his finger. The gold band had engravings on it that looked like the sapphire was bursting out of the ocean. Looking at it made him decide; that this summer he would find a way to see the ocean during the day somehow.

Looking at the pile of papers topped with the key being pushed towards him by Ognak, he asked the only other question he could think of, "Do you know where I could get a job?"

It was the only time during this entire meeting Ognak had been truly surprised. Staring hard at him, Ognak spoke in a rather pleased tone, "Well I do believe I might know of a job that you could do. However you will need to move rather quickly for it. Down in the office labeled 'Winston Geoffre' you will have to wait in line. The man inside will be running an interview for who will be going on a curse breaking expedition this summer. You will hand him this note and then answer any questions he has. If you were to get a job there, you would be a helper of sorts, taking notes for them and assisting in menial labor as needed. However, the money would be more than enough to pay your tuition."

Looking at the note, Harry only had time to say, "Thank you. Thank you so much," before grabbing the book and the key off the desk and running out the door in search of Mr. Geoffre.

Frowning at the papers the boy had left, Ognak dropped a piece of red twine on them. The piece of twine bundled them all together on it's own and knotted itself tightly. Putting the parcel to the side, he started wondering how he was going to get that boy down into the Black Family Vault.

HPatEA

Axebreaker looked at his uncle Ognak, and knew his face shown every bit the confusion and worry that was on his mind. Taking a deep calming breath, he grunted, "Why do you want me to take this brat with me again."

His uncle shook his head slightly in his normal patronizing manner before finally answering in his normal patronizing tone the old wind bag, "The boy does not want to open the Potter accounts just for the money, but he does need the money. I showed you the reports that Flitwick had sent in on the child's exploits at that school. Sure, some are most likely exaggerated, but still the boy could prove to be useful. If nothing else he would then owe our clan. Think with that thing on your shoulders! He will be the head of both the Black and Potter families and you know how much goblin made works must sit idle in those vaults. What would happen to our clan if we were to return even one ancient treasure to the king?"

When his uncle had finished ranting he fired back with a vengeance at the absurdity of it all, "So for that you would endanger that first mission into the Orient? We will be the first group to ever plunge into one of the tombs in the Orient. The people have never allowed it, and if we mess up, it will be just like India all over again. We still are not allowed there. You know the purpose of our mission into the Orient is to see if we can find a way to enter into Shangri-La. No one has ever found that ancient bastion of magical power and returned in the last thirteen hundred years."

His uncle just gave him a condescending look and snarled, "Then you better keep the boy in line then nephew."

**IMPORTANT**

**I will be leaving the betrothal up to the people reading. Rules you PM me the person and the reason for the contract, I will use the BEST idea after letting you know. (Hermione will not be accepted I already have a plan for what is going to happen to her) *Demonic smile***


	2. Betaed Chapter 1:Travel Plans

Ok, so I am officially writing a new story. I hope people find the premise enjoyable and novel. IMPORTANT: if anyone notices any mistakes I made in the history and back story of the trip, I would thank you to tell me so I can fix it. Thank you

Author: And now that that is done, can you tell them. Sir?

Severus: *Glare*

Author: Please?

Severus: *Glare* It's a waste of time you ignorant buffoon. It's not like you are bright enough to create Harry Potter.

Author: *Sad sigh*

**Please read and review.**

Chapter 1: Travel Plans

Harry raced down the hall looking for a sign depicting the name 'Winston Geoffre,' or for the line of people that should be there. He couldn't help feeling a mixture of emotions bubbling up inside of him. The very idea that he wouldn't have been able to go back to Hogwarts… He suppressed the shiver that travelled down his spine at the very thought. Then to find out he was going to be a lord, _'was a lord'_ he corrected himself. He looked down at the ring on his finger as he wondered who this Black was that had made Harry his heir. Maybe he was another ancestor of his? The ring itself felt heavy on his finger, almost like it should be there yet.

Seeing an offshoot of the main hallway up ahead and not remembering seeing any queue on the way here, Harry took the turn without slowing down. As he looked ahead, he could see five doors dotting each side of the hallway, but no line. Slightly frantic, he checked all the plaques. Finally finding it, he realized that every plaque he had seen was made of gold, except this one labelled 'Winston Geoffre' was made of silver.

As his hand reached for the doorknob to enter, he stopped short. Chastising himself, he took a second to think as he tried to straighten his robes. He still had the note in his hand but he started going through everything that he had done that could be of help. He might not want to mention most of what he had done, but he knew that he needed the money for Hogwarts. He remembered Ron saying his brother Bill got paid a good amount up front.

Once he was breathing normally and his robes were straight, he knocked on the large oak door in front of him. It took a moment but the door was answered by an older man. He wore a deep red tweed vest over a non-descript white long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and numerous scars were easily visible. His face looked careworn and inquisitive, but the brown hair streaked with grey gave him an air of distinction. However, it was the man's eyes that Harry noticed first as they were a vivid black colour that brought to mind the image of the young Tom Riddle.

With the man staring expectantly at him, Harry finally spoke in the most confident voice he could marshal as he handed over the note, "I have been advised to apply to work as an assistant on your exposition by my account manager, Ognak."

The man's eyebrows furrowed as he read the note, before he turned back into the room with the ghost of a smile on his face. "Faltimur, we've got one here for applying to be an assistant, and you are going to have to get out your cousin's files."

A voice Harry could tell came from a goblin, albeit a happier goblin then he had ever met, replied, "You would put serious consideration into a school child, Geoffre? I thought you had more sense than that, even if he would only be a helper."

The office was so different from Ognak's that Harry was fairly surprised. Around the entire space were filing cabinets, some stuffed to overflowing with papers and other things he couldn't identify. Above those filing cabinets were maps of every continent with bright red pins stuck in seemingly random spots. In the centre of the office was a large desk with three chairs, one of which was occupied by the weirdest goblin Harry had ever seen. He was wearing a powder blue suit jacket and, based on his smile, seemed to be suffering from the after-effects of a giggling solution with too much rabbit spleen. His eyes, though, were a bright bluish green that seem to shimmer in the torch light. Harry didn't know why, but the goblin looked extremely familiar.

The man who had opened the door started walking over to the other seat on the far side of the desk as he motioned for Harry to come inside.

"Let us commence with introductions then, Mr Potter. My name is Winston Geoffre, and this is my long-time expedition partner, Faltimur. Faltimur, this is Mr Potter. I'm sure you can find your cousin's review without a problem."

Faltimur looked up as he leafed through his folder of papers. Without even looking away from Harry, he pulled out a small pile and handed it to Mr Geoffre. Harry could only wonder what was going on as a pile of papers was produced that turned out to be a file on him. Staring, slightly slack jawed, he was surprised by the first question he received.

"Mr Potter, why would we take a student that seems to get in as much trouble as you do on an expedition to a country that has never allowed anything like this before?"

Harry's stomach seemed to plummet out from within him at those words, but he needed this job, so he listed to Geoffre everything he was good at. "I… well… I can cook pretty well, I can clean, I'm really good at spotting things that others usually miss, and I… Er... I kind of know the type of danger that I would be getting into, I think."

Thoughts of a giant snake lunging at him filled his mind for a second, and he suppressed a shudder.

Mr Geoffre was studying him as he answered, and continued to as Faltimur asked the next question. "Well, that all may be well and good for an assistant to have as talents. We meant how are we going to keep an incident like what happened in your school in the last two years from happening where we are going?"

Harry only needed to think for a moment before he answered that one, "Well, I know it's dangerous, so I guess someone that is qualified will have to do it unless no one else can. Like if everyone else is knocked out or something."

Feeling kind of proud of that answer, he frowned at the reply he got, "That is a fine answer, Mr Potter, but your records do not back up that sentiment."

Wringing his hands as he contemplated how to respond without seeming disrespectful, Harry replied, "I told teachers both times though. They just ended up being useless or scoffing at what I said. So… I mean, we didn't have time. Really."

"Yes the fact that you went to teachers is documented, as are the teachers you went to. I can even see why you went to them despite better choices being available. I suppose those incidents are acceptable. Geoffre?"

The older man took over from Faltimur and Harry noticed that his own palms were sweaty. "Well Mr Potter, why would someone as wealthy as you want to get a summer job so young? And who is going to sign off on you going?"

Harry stared at the man for a second, worried about how what he would say would affect his ability to get the job.

"Come on young man, it couldn't be any worse than anything your grandfather and I did in our youth."

Before he could stop himself Harry blurted, "You knew my grandfather?"

As he clapped his hands over his mouth, the man started laughing. "Knew him? We did all kinds of stupid things while growing up at Hogwarts. Then we decided to see the world and go on adventures, but that didn't last long. Two years later we were both helping in the war. After that I went back to adventure and he went back to his wife that he was afraid of."

The similarity between what he and his grandfather had done got to Harry. Thus he started telling the entire story, from the fine for underage magic, to finding out about the lordships, to avoiding the betrothal contract to a girl he didn't know, to choosing to become the head of House Black so he could sign off on himself getting a job. Once he started, he couldn't stop talking. He was sure at more than one point he was rambling, but he couldn't stop explaining.

For most of the speech, Mr Geoffre seemed to be wearing a slight frown, but nodding along like he understood, though both Mr Geoffre and Faltimur laughed quiet heartily when Harry explained about the betrothal and how he was avoiding it.

Finishing his story, he looked rather pleadingly at the two across from him, putting all his will into hoping he could go on the expedition. At worst, it would be like working at Privet Drive, except with three meals a day. He watched as Geoffre pushed a panel on his desk, and then turned and started a conversation with Faltimur. At least Harry thought it was a conversation; they seemed to be talking normally, and they did point out a couple of things that were in his 'file.' The only problem was that he couldn't hear anything they were saying, and they were only about three to four feet away.

Turning back towards Harry, Geoffre displayed a slight smile. The look Faltimur wore reminded Harry of Hermione in class when she needed something explained. Geoffre pushed the same panel again, and Harry noticed a flicker of triumph in Geoffre's eyes while the man looked back. Faltimur spoke in his chipper, gravelly voice, "Mr Potter, your potential recruitment file filled in by my cousin has one place that need more information. Please explain this entry please."

As Harry looked at the file, he was shocked to see details about his two years at school on everything from classes and how he reacted to teachers to quidditch. Faltimur was pointing to one of the things that he knew would be on any file, though there seemed to be very little information written. There, written in handwriting he knew to be Professor Flitwick's, said:

_Mr__ Potter was involved in the rescue from certain death the __student,__ Ginevra Weasley through the process __of__ locating her within the Chamber of Secrets and slaying the beast within. With him were Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart, __though__ neither accompany __Mr__ Potter in his encounter with the monster. This is as much __detail I can reveal__ within the parameters of my oath._

Slowly looking up at the two across from him, Harry gathered himself as best he could. He ignored the slithering sound of something massive that echoed on the edge of his mind.

"Well um… It's accurate, I guess."

Slightly exasperatedly, Faltimur sighed. "We know it's accurate. My cousin has never given anything but accurate reports. No, what we would like to know is how you managed to find a place that so many far more experienced than you have failed to find? Also what prospect of 'beast' was it you have experience fighting."

Having gone a little pale at the question, he could note the just barely visible disappointment that flickered in Mr Geoffre's eyes. Taking a steadying breath, Harry answered voice barely above a whisper for fear of how they would react, "It would not have mattered if they found it. Only a Parselmouth could open it."

He waited a moment before Faltimur continued, "That's all well a good, but how did you find the entrance?"

Completely nonplussed, Harry stammered, "I… I just went and asked Myrtle, I mean she did see what happened. I thought she might be able to help, and she did. The entrance was actually in that bathroom like I thought it was. My friend Hermione actually is the one that figured out that it was getting around using the plumbing."

Faltimur's eyes seemed to have gone a little wide at the entire explanation, but at the end he dug into his folder again, flipped open another file, and scanned it momentarily before pursing his lips. "Are you sure about that Mr Potter?"

Blinking, he replied, "Well yeah. I mean it is why she was in the library before she was petrified and had a mirror with her. We found the bestiary page she had in her fist eventually, and it detailed everything known about a Basilisk and how she thought it was getting around in the pipes. Honestly, I would have been dead without that."

At the word Basilisk, Faltimur let out a sound like a mouse that was stepped on. Mr Geoffre sat up straight, and his eyes hardened when he demanded, "And how did you, at twelve, kill a Basilisk, Mr Potter?"

"Fawkes helped me. Without him I would have been useless, but he brought me the Sorting Hat, pecked out the Basilisks eyes, and healed me."

He was speaking so fast that Mr Geoffre just stared before impatiently remarking, "Yes, I could see how Dumbledore's Phoenix helped, but how did you kill the beast?"

"With the Sword of Gryffindor. It came out of the Sorting Hat. I kind of stabbed it in the mouth when it lunged at me, but I got bit near my shoulder when I did it…"

Faltimur jolted so much that he actually fell out of his chair, and Geoffre seemed to dissolve into great, deep, belly-shaking laughter.

"I think, Mr Potter, that you would make an excellent addition to our group. You seem to think just outside of the box enough that we might even bring you inside the tomb. Of course, we won't know that till we get to that point, but you never know." Mr Geoffre said between laughs.

Faltimur scurried back into his chair, and seemed rather pleased despite looking a little embarrassed. He addressed Harry with a formal tone, "Mr Potter, as of now you are more qualified for the position of helper than possibly anyone who has ever applied for the position. Now as for the trip, you are lucky you arrived today as it was our only day for interviews. Our team will be gathering tomorrow. We will send out owls with the message tonight to those that get the job, and we will go over what each person will need and where we are going. We thank you for applying, Mr Potter."

As Harry shook both men's hands, he was fairly certain that he had gotten the job, but was not completely sure. After thanking them, he started making for the door, only for Mr Geoffre to address him one last time. "Mr Potter I will endeavour to go over anything I have that might remind me with regards to who the Potters had marriage contracts with, for you to go over during your limited leisure time this summer."

Thanking him profusely, Harry couldn't stop the wide smile that seemed to split his face in half.

HPatEA

Grumbling at the absurdity that HE, Axebreaker, had to look after some stupid human child at his uncle's behest, he stalked down the hall. He had become a leading warrior, traveling the world, leading with his axe, and cutting to ribbons anything that stood in his way. He had defeated a dragon in single combat. Wizards, goblins, mummies, vampires, sea serpents, Minotaurs, sphinxes, and many other opponents from all corners of the Earth had fallen to his blade. Now though, he was to go track down a child that was being allowed on a very exclusive expedition, assist him to his new vault, and give the boy the paperwork he left, like some newbie banker that couldn't even make teller.

When the door he was standing in front of finally open and expelled the target of his agitation, he was distressed to note the joy that was clearly apparent on the child's face. What a runty child it was too, almost swimming in the clothes it was wearing.

As the child closed the door and turned, finally noticing him, the child's eyes went a little wide in fear. He took a moment to bask in the fear he could project as the child's gaze raked over his blacked steel breastplate, helm, and fiendish battle-axe at his side. To his surprise, the child's eyes finally stopped in the stack of papers he was holding. Stuttering, the child finally spoke reaching for the papers he was holding, "Oh no. I forgot those. Mr Ognak's not mad at me, is he sir?"

Rather shocked at the response the child gave Axebreaker grumbled, "Wait boy. You will receive all of this information you will need to through after you travel to inspect and truly claim your vault."

The child just stood there staring at him for a moment blankly before putting one hand in his pocket and rummaging around. When the boy withdrew an old golden key he finally nodded. Groaning at the thought that the child may have already accidentally lost such an ancient key, Axebreaker resignedly nodded his head in return and beckoned the child to come with him.

The blessed silence that lasted only about halfway to the carts was broken by the child with the start with what he was sure to be an endless litany of inane questions. "Um… Sir, what's your name?"

"I am Axebreaker, Dragon-Slayer and Warrior of the Nation, boy."

Barely glancing at the child he noted the honest awe that played across the child face. When the child spoke again, his voice cracked in a way that was rather pathetic, "You killed a ful-ll grown dragon?"

"A Ukrainian Ironbelly."

They managed to enter the cavern entrance with the carts before the child spoke again, "Why are you helping me? Aren't there far better things you can do? It just seems that this is, well… Beneath you."

He signalled for the child to enter the cart and stared at the child's face intently till the child looked down. "My uncle is Ognak, and he only knows about the expedition he pointed you in the direction of because I will be present on it."

The word, "Cool!" issuing from the child's mouth kind of derailed his agitation at the situation the child had pointed out. Frustrated at how this frail human confused him, acting nothing like the others of his kind, he set the cart to go as fast as it could, making it impossible to hear almost anything as they plunged to down to the Black Vault. It did not stop him from hearing the child's exuberant cheers as the cart went down inclines or took sharp turns.

Steering took all the agility and battle-honed reflexes that Axebreaker had, but they finally arriving at the track's end. He could see the encirclement of vaults up ahead, and the tell-tale shadow of the security dragon. Hefting his battle-axe as he exited the cart, he calmly walked out into the circular chamber and turned to face the Ukrainian Ironbelly that was chained to the wall. The dragon was facing right at him and the boy. Though blind, the dragon's sense of smell was amazing. The dragon reared and roared and the child finally noticed it and stared with wide eyes. It did this every time he entered; the axe he carried was the one that killed its mother as a child. To this day, its goblin-folded blade held her scent, and the dragon feared it immensely.

With a smirk, he pushed the wide-eyed child in the direction of the correct vault. It seemed to take the child a moment to process everything before he slid the key into the keyhole and the vault slowly started to open. Scanning the vault quickly, he was not surprised at the size of the vault, though it looked much larger not having much of anything in it. There was a small pile of coins that was mostly bronze in the distance. Against the far wall was a rather large ornate black oak wardrobe sitting between an old scuffed crate and horizontal glass display case.

Knowing what his uncle wanted him to do, when the child didn't move he pressed, "Wouldn't you like to see what is in there?"

Slowly nodding his head the murmured, "Is it really ok for me to take things?"

Tempted to say yes out of hand, he looked at the small child and noticed how much smaller he looked in the entrance to the large empty vault. "Yes, but there will be a curse breaker who was in town for an interview that owned me a favour arriving shortly. It would be best to let him check anything here for curses."

"Oh… OK." was all the child said, as he started making his way towards the pile of coins. Taking a cursory glance at the pile of coins, Axebreaker could make out a couple gold coins within, and was mildly impressed that the child started taking the pile apart and putting the coins into stacks of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Putting them in stacks of ten, he ended up with only two Galleons, sixty-four Sickles, and thirty-nine Knuts. Finally, the child seemed satisfied, and started going for the glass display case.

The boy stopped in shock a few feet in front of the display case, and it only took the goblin a moment to see why, though that understanding was segmented with anger at what was within the case. Ignoring the set of rings clearly designed as the Lady Black ring and the Heir Black ring, as those were made by wizards, Axebreaker saw that there were two other things in the glass case, and one of them should not be there. The first was a pearl necklace that was of rather poor quality, though the rune he could clearly see showed that it was of rather potent power. The last object, though, was a finely wrought bracelet, clearly of goblin make. It had creatively-etched onyx chucks carved into intrigue scenes of sea life, held together by fine but sturdy silver wire, and a silver-forged clasp in the shape of two halves of a clam that locked together. He could barely contain his anger that something so well-crafted had been withheld from the family of its rightful maker for so long. The ignorance of these stupid humans always angered him. It was simple; you paid for your right to use something, not your entire family's right.

The boy seemed to be in a daze as he pulled his eyes away from the jewellery and opened up the wardrobe. It was made of black oak and had the Black Family Motto, 'Toujours pur,' intricately carved into clouds floating over a mountain range on both of the doors. Axebreaker was quick to check if anymore goblin made items had been stolen by the Black Family. The dual doors opened to a space above a set of drawers along the bottom of the wardrobe. In the area to hang robes, an elegant jade rod ran from one side of the wardrobe to another. Though nothing was hanging in the space, there were eleven long thin boxes. He watched, curiously, as the child picked up one with the name Cyprus written on it in elegant script, only to frown when a wand of a red and black wood was uncovered. The child looked at it with no small amount of trepidation, before closing the box and putting it back with the rest.

Reaching out for the drawers, the child pulled both of them open. Lined in a deep red silk, the drawer on the left was completely crammed full with books, two rows of about nine books each. The other drawer, though, held a single plain-cover book. The child looked at the books for a second, before turning towards the goblin. "Do you think the books are safe?"

Axebreaker grunted in affirmation, for fear of what he would say if he actually opened his mouth because of the bracelet.

"I'll ask the curse-breaker which ones I should take, then," the child muttered. As the child proceeded to try and pry open the crate, he heard the clanking sound and knew someone else was arriving.

HPatEA

Hermione relaxed as much as she could into the slightly reclined seat as she looked out the window of the airplane. Her mom was sitting next to her, so she had all of her summer work in her bag, ready to go over it all on the flight. Hermione looked over at her mom, who was going over the itinerary for the trip one last time. She missed her parents while she was at Hogwarts, she really did. It was hard; not only because it was a boarding school and she was gone most of the year, but this past year she had also stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas break.

However, everything had only gotten worse when Professor McGonagall showed up one week into break. There was a family meeting over what courses to take, because though she signed up for all of them, she could not actually take them all. That had been a horrible travesty, in her opinion. Yes, she could take all the tests, but she was limited to taking three out of the five electives as actual classes. Of course, she decided to take Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magic Creatures, since she wanted to take at least one class with Harry and Ronald. Then, as if that was not enough, Professor McGonagall had explained everything that had happened with the Basilisk and petrification, something Hermione had point-blank refused to talk to her parents about. Not only did she receive remedial homework, but her father had been furious. He had a good reason, but he wanted to pull her from Hogwarts right then and there. The discussion only got worse as she argued and McGonagall finally pointed out that they couldn't, that it wasn't allowed. At that point, she was sent to her room to 'allow the adults to talk.' She knew the real reason is because her parents never liked getting mad in front of her, and they were both furious. Sad, and scared that they might take her away from the one place she truly had friends, she had hidden in her room for the rest of the night, going over everything she could think of to convince her parents that it was safe at Hogwarts.

It had been the next day, when she was working on her Transfiguration assignment and had snuck downstairs to get a snack, that she had heard them. Her parents, enclosed in her family's reading room, had been talking about the trip to France and what magical areas they could visit. It struck her as odd, especially with how mad they had been the previous day at the person that introduced them to the magical world. She had stayed and listened intently, though it only took a short while for her to wish she had not. They were convinced that they were losing her to this new world, that she was becoming this great witch that had magic now with amazing teachers and wouldn't need them anymore. It had hurt that her parents could think that of her. It was as she thought of what she could say when she confronted them that it had hit her. It hurt more because, in a way, they were right. As much as she loved them, as much as she missed them, it was like she had two lives now and they just did not fit in to the magical life. So there her parents were, trying to incorporate magic into their lives so they could still be a part of their daughter's life. She had gone back to her room after that without getting a snack.

The final product of her parents' hard work was amazing and she truly loved it. It was a nice blend of relaxing, education, magical and normal. First stop was Nice, and they would be spending a week there. The plan included the beach, Roman ruins, and a small cove where wizards and witches could interact with Mediterranean Merfolk. The very idea of meeting a different race with a completely different culture than her own was an amazing experience that she could not wait to see.

Their last night in Nice would end with them hopping on a train that would bring them to La Vallée de la Loire, the Loire Valley. There they would be visiting many châteaux for her, a few vineyards for her parents, and were going to get a tour of Beauxbatons, a magic school in France. She was by no means pleased with the rather obvious reason that that choice existed, but she did think that it would be very interesting to see how other magical schools were run. She had, at first, been rather confused at how they could visit, but a brief look into the school's history showed a much more open school to non-traditional magics. Merely because their daughter was magical, her parents were accepted there, though they were like second class citizens. Also, she would be able to show her parents what spells she could do while she was there, and that was something she could never do before. Even with the fact that her parents would have more access to her there, she would spend less time home and she would not have Harry with her if she were to attend. Those two problem made wanting to attend Beauxbatons impossible.

Yes, she would admit that Harry Potter, her best friend, was also the first guy her own age that she had a crush on. It was odd, though, to her, since it was not a crush like the one she had on Professor Lockhart. Then again, what was to be expected when a girl sees a boy jump onto the back of an angry mountain troll to save her? She had even picked out the best birthday gift she could find for him. Yeah, it was a little on the expensive side, but she knew he would love the broom servicing kit. Now if only she had a way to get it to him. Then again, she thought that it probably would be best to wait till the school year. Harry never liked discussing his home life with anyone, but it had started to become apparent this past year that something might be wrong. She had always noticed his baggy and slightly used clothes, but this year two things had happened. First, Ron had told her about the bars on Harry's window when the Weasleys rescued him. The second thing was an accident on Harry's part, he had called his bedroom 'Dudley's second room.' When he realized what he had said, he back pedalled quickly, saying it was his now and had not been Dudley's in a long time. This really didn't help him because it had only worried her more. His refusal to answer where he slept before that and the terrified look he got in his eyes anytime she mentioned it when they were alone truly scared her.

If he kept with the routine that they had been keeping this summer, she would be receiving an update from him soon, so she was not that worried. The last week that they were in France would be spent in Paris, and she could not wait. The culture, the architecture, the people! She could not wait to immerse herself in it. They had so many things to see; the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, L'Arc de Triomphe, and Le Rue de Joan d'Arc. She could not wait to see all of those creations that had stood for hundreds of years. She had always wanted to be an author or architect so that she could leave a lasting impression on the world. Now, however, having been introduced to the Wizarding world, she could do so much more.

HPatEA

Dumbledore could feel all of his long years as he sat in his desk. It was nearing lunch, but he could only just stare at the three things that seemed to jeer at him from his desk. If this had been two months ago the only thing that would have been there was the pile of paperwork. It seemed to be what everyone wanted him to do. All of his titles and jobs could all be burned down to one: The Paperwork Guy. At this point, he was trying to hire a new defence professor, balance his shrinking budget for the coming year, delegate which teachers would be introducing which prospective Muggle-borns to the magical world, go over the proposals for the next Wizengamot meeting, and look over what will be voted on at the next ICW meeting.

Worse than the paperwork by far was the nondescript black book with a hole in it that lay so innocently next to that pile. Tom's diary, handed to him by none other than Harry Potter, was a horrible piece of magic. It was his first piece of proof that his theory made back on that horrible Halloween was correct. As horrible as the thought that Tom created Horcruxes as he travelled down his dark path was, the vindication made his old heart just that little bit lighter. However that also made the last thing on the desk all the more worrisome.

The last thing was on standard Gringotts parchment. It was a letter written by an old contact which said that Harry had been brought back to his family account manager's office. He had hated the fact that he had to 'hide' Harry's family and heritage from him, but the fact remained that Harry needed to stay at Private Drive. Yes, he had known everything that happened there. It simple was a horrible living situation for Harry, and he wished he could do something, anything. The sad truth was that he had no idea how magic of any form placed by him on the inhabitants would affect the blood wards. That was something he could never risk. That was not because of the two confirmed assassination attempts that he knew the wards saved Harry from. No, this was because his research indicated that the blood wards were the only thing keeping the part of Tom's soul imbedded in Harry's scar from taking control. He could never be certain without testing, and he would never risk that.

He had long wanted to explain the requirements that would await Harry as a Lord of the Land. How could he though, when the first thing the young man would want to do was leave. How could he explain why he had to stay?

Heaving a sigh, he spoke to his familiar, "Fawkes old friend, do you think I should tell him?" His head shot up when, instead of the trill he was accustomed to, a loud owlish bark sounded in reply. Perched on the chair across from him was a snowy owl that he knew was Harry's familiar. Noting that the bird had no letter, and completely perplexed by her presence, he decided to talk to her like he would talk to Fawkes. "Well you are a majestic owl, are you not? May I inquire as to why you are here?"

It was a shock to him when he saw the owl's eyes cut to the Gringotts letter and bark in a clearly annoyed tone. Shocked that this bird could even understand English, let alone be able to communicate back in a rudimentary manner. Staring intently at the owl, he was again surprised when she seemed to puff up as she barked in a way that reminded him of Molly Weasley. Shaking his head, he decided to test the owl. "Well then what do you think I should do?"

He didn't even have time to blink as she took off, grabbed the letter from Gringotts in her beak, and made it outside the window. He was thankful when he saw the letter flutter away from the owl and into the lake as the owl winged away. Turning back to Fawkes, he chuckled, "Well I believe she made her opinion known, don't you?"

HPatEA

Ginny could only fidget as she sat in her seat. Everyone was shouting their congratulations and celebrating at her father's announcement of winning the Daily Prophet Lottery. She knew, though, that there was a stipulation that when you won you were required to take a vacation, and she did not want to leave the Burrow. The Burrow was home, it was safe, and Bill, her favourite brother, was here. However, even Bill would be leaving soon, trying for a new dig. Ginny had learned the rules two Christmases ago when they went to Romania instead of Egypt because Bill was opening up a new tomb and visitors are not allowed on new sites.

Her attention was, once again, acquired by her parents when they quieted everyone down and her father started talking. "As I'm sure you know, the Daily Prophet Lottery winner is required to go on a vacation with the money so that the pictures can go in the Prophet. Originally I was thinking we could visit Bill in Egypt. Now, however, if he does get this new dig site we will not be able to see him." A chorus of groans met that pronouncement, but her father continued, "That does not, however, mean that you hope your brother does not get the job. Is that understood?"

Ginny kept her mouth shut, wanting to do nothing but protest, but she knew that she couldn't make one of her parents stay with her. They had given up so much; it wouldn't be fair to them. And Bill… how could she make her favourite brother give up a job that might sky-rocket his career.

She barely caught her mother saying something about Romania being a no-go also. She did not, however, miss the subtle flicker both of her parents' eyes made in her direction. As much as it bothered her that everything that had happened, and how her parents had been acting, she was extremely relieved that she would not have to see any overly large reptiles anytime soon.

Taking up where her mum left off, her father continued, "We were thinking of a trip to one of the old colonies. Does anyone have any place they would like to put out for us to discuss?"

Before anyone could say anything, her mum interrupted, "Except for India. I've seen how those ladies dress. None of you need to be exposed to such behaviour."

Ignoring the twins' groans, Ginny zoned out for a moment, thinking. She knew a lot of places, but there was one at the tip of her tongue she wanted to go to. "Malta," she finally exclaimed. Only it had been in the middle of discussing Gibraltar so everyone had turned to look at her. She tried to remember everything she could about the place; she knew it was an island that the UK owned at one point, so it sounded good, and it was in the Mediterranean, so she would get to swim as well. Floating in clean, fresh, clear, warm water sounded so good to her after everything. As she told her parents and siblings everything about the island that she could remember, she did her best to shake off the slight dread that was gripping her at everything she was saying. Really the only problem she had with Malta was that she had no memory of ever hearing about it before.

* * *

Man of Constant Sorrow: Thank you very much. I shall endeavour to maintain an interesting and unique plotline in my story. I am personally a Harmony fan, and that may still happen. However, as she is not of a magical house it cannot be her contract. Besides, I have a special plan for her MWAHAHAHAHA. Just like it cannot be Tonks, as she is a Black. I don't want them merging, as it gets too convoluted. I do agree that Fleur and Daphne are too commonly used. Millicent will, however, not be used.


	3. Chapter 2: With feeling

I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I know its rather dull now but I will be getting better I do promise you that. Also another person with be being added to the characters soon as part of the expedition and they are in this chapter, if you can guess correctly you get a COOKIE

Now before I begin take it way boys.

George: Now everyone,

Fred: this fine young man

George: is but a

Fred: College student

George: and as such

Fred: Does not own

Together: Any part of Harry Potter

Chapter 2: With Feeling

Harry could barely comprehend everything that had happened today. Between finding out he was a lord and *shiver* betrothed, to hopefully getting a job going on a curse breaking expedition it was hard enough. This however, all the priceless treasures in this vault, well he couldn't even describe how unable to comprehend it he was.

There had not been much in the way of money, he was however rather pleased with how much there was. It would go really well in supplementing the money her had in his money bag for school supplies and things he might need for this adventure.

The jewelry he had was priceless in and of itself. The pearls and the bracelet must have been worth a small fortune themselves. The rings however though, he did not want to speculate about what it meant to know he had a Betrothed as a Potter, and still have a Lady's ring for the next Lady Black. The very idea of having two wives terrified him, though at the same time he could not stop the ideas that formed in his mind as a result. He did blame his teenage hormones for the fantasies that had flashed before his mind when he had noticed the companion ring for House Black.

The thing was the only husband wife couple he knew were his Aunt and Uncle, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley neither of which really gave him any desire to get married. Yes, the Weasley's were nice people, and Mrs. Weasley was really nice to him. He just did not want to be married to some woman that told him what to do.

Shaking off that though he took one last glance at the wardrobe that by itself had to be worth a fortune. Then to have it filled with old wands, old books, and an odd pine box made him anxious for the curse breaker that Axebreaker said would be here to show up.

Turning back to the last thing in the vault he had not looked at yet, he wrapped his fingers around the lip of the crate and gave a tug. As it resisted his pull he put more force behind his pulling, absently noticing Axebreaker turning away from him.

Axebreaker didn't seem to like him much. He was used to the feeling so he didn't say anything but since there had arrived in the vault Axebreaker was looking angrier and angrier. He just hoped that the curse breaker was a nicer sort.

It could only be his luck that the top of the crate ripped off causing him to stumble backwards and land on his arse at the same time as Axebreaker barked, "Finally showed up Weasley? I will go spend time with my favorite Dragon."

As his head whipped around to look at the entrance to the vault he could see a red headed man start to chuckle as Axebreaker stomped out to visit the dragon.

He watched in wonder as the man drew closer, he was tall and thin but looked really buff, he had long red hair the same color as every other Weasley Harry knew, and if he was not mistaken he had a rather cool looking fang hanging from his ear. As he drew close he reached out asking, "Need some help up you man?"

He could only nod his head as he accepted the hand. He had heard stories from Ron about how his brother Bill had been head boy and gotten amazing N.E.W.T. scores then gone on to work at Gringotts, but Ron had never let on that his brother was so _cool_.

Finally gathering himself as he dusted off his robes he ventured to check his guess, "Are you Bill Wealsey?"

Bill raised one eyebrow as he replied, "Depends on who wants to know?"

"I'm a friend of your brother Ron, I go to Hogwarts with him."

Bills eyes seemed to search his face for a second before landing on his scar. Recognition flashed across his eyes before he straighten his back a little, "Well then Mr. Potter it is nice to finally meet you. I must say it is odd to find you here of all places but still…"

Bill seemed to trail off for a second as his eyes swept the vault turning back to him Bill continued, "However pressing business first."

Bill stuck out his hand as he spoke, "I must thank you Mr. Potter for what you did for my sister this year. I wish none of t had been necessary, but never the less."

As Harry took his hand and stammered, "It was the least I could do after I stayed at your house last summer," only to be surprised when Bill pulled him into a one handed hug.

He couldn't help but stiffen a little at the contact, but he quickly composed himself as he timidly ask, "I… Er… can you just call me Harry, please?"

Bill smiled genially at him, "Well then Harry, what exactly was I called down to this Vault for?"

Feeling the excitement at the prospect of finding out if anything in this vault magical bubble up within him with a new vigor he started rambling, "Well Axebreaker said that he knew a curse breaker that was in town that could come and look at everything to see if it was safe. I have no idea what anything in here is really or if anything is magical…" Trailing off he remembered that he had gotten the crate open but never got to look inside before Bill arrived. Spinning swiftly he leaned over the top and looked into the crate intently, only to feel rather disappointed that the only thing in it seemed to be a pile of black linen.

Trying not to let his disappointment show he turned back around to Bill, only to see Bill also looking into the crate as he let out a low whistle.

"Well Harry I must say I am rather envious of you, one of these would have come in handy on my last few expeditions." Bill spoke conspiratorially.

Totally perplexed he just stared at Bill. Bill had a wide grin on his face that worried Harry, it kind of looked like the grin he would see on the twins before a prank. Bill drew his wand and gave it a wave and he had to back up a step as the canvas floated out of the crate and seemed to untangle itself as it laid itself out on the floor. With a twist and a jab of his wand Bill intoned, "Erecto."

As the canvas started rising off the ground Bill commented, "Sometimes even if you have never actually worked with something, if you see others doing it long enough you pick up on what spells activate things."

When the canvas stopped moving he could only stand in awe of the fact that a rather interesting looking tent stood in front of him. It looked like one you would see at a carnival or something, six side all equal dimensions topped with a roof with a frilly edge and a sharp point in the middle. Directly to the left of the door was a long white cord. He was however surprised when Bill pushed the flap open to see nothing but complete darkness saying, "Well let's see what inside why don't we."

He was so surprised he just stood there, however as Bill seemed to be swallowed by the darkness just vanishing when he walked into the tent he ran right through the flap. Slamming right into Bill's back as soon as he cleared the doorway. Chuckling Bill helped him up again, "It's quiet a sight isn't it?"

Looking around Harry was at first shocked he could see when outside he couldn't see anything, but then he was even more shocked to see himself standing in what could only be a small apartment. There was a couch and two loveseats around a low table on one side of the room and on the other he could see a table with four chairs around it in what looked like an old fashion kitchen with gas stove and freeze box like at the Weasley's. Along the far wall was three doors, and everything seemed to be light by gas lamps.

"There seems to be only furniture but it seems fully equipped. All around if those are bedrooms this is an amazing tent." Bill commented.

Eyes wide he stumbled over to the closest door and pushed it open, whispering along the way, "I love magic.". He was greeted by a singular bathroom designed much like the ones at Hogwarts, sink and toilet on tile floor, shower sectioned off with a bench and a curtain at the open area. He could see the same making on everything just like there was at Hogwarts. Remembering how Mr. Weasley had explained all about how Wizarding plumbing was handled by runes last summer he couldn't help but feel awed my magic.

Leaving the door open he sprinted over to look into the next room. It was a short sprint and when he threw open the door he heard Bill break into laughter somewhere to the side of him, he couldn't care less though. This was amazing, it was like a home, I could be his home. Especially if he lived in this room. The sparsely furnished room held only two dressers or oak, a small bookcase that was empty, but along the far wall was a large feather bed complete with comforters blankets and at least five pillows. It took all his self control not to run and jump onto the bed.

Not knowing how long he fought himself to not see how soft the bed was, he was surprised when Bill said from behind him, "Well that's two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and Living room. Fully furnished and from the look of it we are the first to actually enter it."

Slowly nodding his head trying not to think of how this actually worked he muttered, "I better bring this then."

"Are you planning a camping trip sometime soon then Harry?"

As the fog quickly vanished from his brain he stammered, "Well no, I um… I was applying to be a curse breaker helper this summer and well I think I might bring this with me."

Bill's eyes sharpened at that and Harry felt two inches tall as the older Weasley looked him over before nodding, "Well then I wish you the best of luck. Though you will be beating people back from trying to get the second bed in here I'll tell you that."

Nodding a little happier he started making for the opening, "Thank you. Mr. Geoffre said I did a good job."

Only to stop as Bill yelped, "WHO?"

"Um. Mr. Geoffre, he's running the expedition. He asked me a few questions about my file and said he had never seen a more qualified person for helper, " He replied bashfully.

Bill only nodded his head, before speaking slowly, "Well then I really hope you get the job. That's why I'm back, Geoffre wanted to meet with me about going with him. If you get it can I have the extra bed?" He ended it with a rather wide smile, that had Harry nodding rather fervently.

Bill shock his head slightly before becoming for Harry to leave, "Well might as well pack this up and take a look at everything else?"

As soon as they exited Bill gave the white cord a yank. He could only watch in horror as the tent collapsed and then folded itself up into a bundle no bigger then your average textbook. Bill seemed to notice his unease and answered the unspoken question, "That only works if no one is inside, if there is it works like a doorbell."

Stifling a sigh of relief Harry shakily moved over to the jewelry case. Bill took one look at what was in the case then sighed, "Well I can try but I probably can't tell you exactly what they do unless I've come across something similar."

Having only been hoping to know if anything was magical even the slightest sliver that Bill might know what any of them did was above his expectations, he opened up the glass cover.

Bill waved his wand over everything a few times, his face getting a little more sever with each pass. Finally the happy Weasley that had entered the vault was replaced with someone with a look like Professor McGonagall when you had done something really bad. Turning towards him Bill spoke in a stern tone, "Do not touch that pearl necklace, I have no idea what exactly it does but the amount of dark magic in it is worrisome in it's own right."

Looking at the beautiful necklace sitting there so innocently he could only nod his head. Bill however seemed appeased as he continued, "As for the rings, there are so many charms there I couldn't even begin to tell you what they do, but as they are destined to be worn by your Lady and heir I can assume they are benign. The bracelet however I have seen things like before, it is charmed to protect against poisoning. Whenever it comes close to something poisoned it will glow."

Nodding slowly, his mind traveled to what Bill said about the rings. They were for his future wife, and maybe not the one he knew about a fact that was being more glaring every time he thought about it. His betrothed though, well he had no idea who she was but Ognak did, and the old goblin had been really helpful so far so maybe he could send a package to the girl for him. If nothing else it might help him in finding out who it was. A plan forming in his mind he reach out and grabbed the bracelet, stuffing it in his pocket fighting a blush that was spreading annoyingly across his face. Bill only raised an eyebrow at it so Harry decided to close the lid and just move on to the wardrobe. He liked Bill, Bill was a Weasley and seemed like an all around nice guy, but he just did not want to discuss the fact he was in fact betrothed with anyone actually.

Opening the wardrobe he quickly open the drawers at the bottom, only to notice that Bill had already started checking everything. Finally Bill nodded, "Well the wardrobe itself is enchanted to be fire resistant and as sturdy as rock. The only other thing magical is those wands."

Looking in the drawers, Harry looked back at Bill, "Um… I was wondering. Could you help me look through these books, I think I could read some."

HPatEA

Geoffre sat with his longtime friend Faltimur across from Ofriōr, the head of the curse breaking division of Gringotts, and had to admit this was the first time he was here being reprimanded before something happened. He had been in this office a lot over the course of his career; having to report deaths, drunken debauchery, hostilities with the locals, once he even had to explain how an entire dig site had disappeared. During most of those Faltimur had been with him.

Now here they were again, being told off before they 'made some inevitable mistake all curse breakers make' according to the administrative personnel.

Ofriōr growled, "Geoffre as I was saying the Chinese have insisted that they supply one curse breaker and one assistant so you will have to trim your list."

Pursing his lips he looked at Faltimur, seeing his friend nod he grabbed the list and scratched out two names before almost throwing it back at Ofriōr. Watching the goblin look at the names he scratched out he could see a frown forming as the goblin demanded, "You would choose Mr. Weasley over the likes of Mr. Bagley?"

He let Faltimur field this one, he was the one that had insisted that Mr. Weasley join them though in all honesty it had not taken much convincing. He could see a lot of himself when he was younger in the young man. "Well Head Ofriōr, looking carefully at his record Mr. Weasley had worked with everyone we know on the team except Geoffre and the new helper Potter, and all gave him good reviews. The fact that Axebreaker had nothing bad to say about a human for once other then that he was human was astonishing. Mr. Bagley on the other hand has more experience but no people skill and has almost gotten into a fight with Mr. Astor before something I did not even know was possible."

Ofriōr listened paying partial attention at best and proceeded to mark something down on the paper in front of him, then write a small paragraph after. Finally raising his head Ofriōr spoke in a disdainful voice, "I can see how you think that is more important. Very well your decision will stand. Now for your last choice and only other problem, I need you to argue Mr. Potter's case. Yes I have read his file and find him more useful then most three times his age, but he is a school child and it must be discussed."

Knowing that this one was his he glared at Ofriōr's stupid paperwork, "As you have read Mr. Potter has more experience handling dangerous situations than most helpers making him invaluable in the prospect of having someone write down readings that either me or Mr. Weasley take. He also is doing well in herbology meaning he can help Brandt collect his specimens when we are doing things he can't help with. Most importantly my gut tells me he will be just like his grandfather was and you should know how much use Charlus was to us."

Ofriōr stilled and looked at him with beady eyes, "With the paperwork you two always caused me, I am tempted to remove the name. Control the boy or you won't get another chance at what your trying here, is that understood?"

Thinking of his dream, he slowly nodded his head. He would browbeat Charlus' grandkid but there was no way that he was going to give up his carte blanche chance of trying to find Shangri-la.

HPatEA

Staring at her tear streaked reflection she couldn't believe it bothered her so much. Her friends were always joking about how dreamy Potter was and blah, blah, blah. Really it's not like they knew it would bother her, but how could it not. She had been five when her Grandfather visited and he and her father sat down with her and told her everything; about the betrothal, how it happened, what it meant, and how it was Potter she was to marry. They had finished with explaining to her how she could not even talk about it with other members of her family until he finally claimed his Lordship.

It had been oh so hard growing up as all her friends had been playing games of marrying Harry Potter, and all she could do was go to her father who was no help. He loved her but her father had no idea how to help his little girl work through the jealously and fear. Fear that her friends, who were in her opinion prettier, would catch the eye of Potter and he would like them more.

Now though it was even worse, she wished it was back to the days when she just didn't want to share her future husband. It had been two years, TWO YEARS, since Potter had shown up at Hogwarts. In that time he had not even acknowledged her. Sure they were in different houses, but it didn't seem like it would be too much work to at least try and connect with your future spouse.

She had wanted to talk to him so bad, but everyone had been staring and she had been afraid of what would happen to her if she approached him about it with almost every girl in the whole bloody school swooning over him.

Then how Potter acted and wore, how someone of his stature could degrade himself like that irritated her to no end. She might not have that many friends never having been a social butterfly, but it irked her that she would have to marry _that_ eventually.

She just knew that her life was going to be horrible when she was finally stuck marrying him in four years.

Then finally her father had called her into his study to talk about the betrothal, she had hoped vainly that Potter was finally going to acknowledge her. No luck however as her father explained that a contact he had in Gringotts had contacted him immediately explaining that Potter had visited his account manager for the first time, just finding out about his Lordships and the betrothal. She had been shocked and had in fact been flooded with relief that he did not want nothing to do with her, and a small part of her currently wished that her father had left it at that. He had however gone on to explain that Potter had decided to run rather claim his Lordship and acknowledge her as his future wife.

Bitter and angry she punched the pathetic image in the mirror. Shattered glass made a tinkling sound as it hit the ground along with little flecks of blood. Ignoring the pain as best she could, along with her mother's worried shouts, she truly wished that it had been Potter and not a mirror.

HPatEA

Bill strode purposefully up the stairs in the Burrow. He had only just gotten off work, and after thinking about the fact that Harry could possible be considered for a spot on this expedition he knew something had to have happened at Hogwarts, more then what he already knew. So he was going to the closest source he could find, Ron.

He had greeted his mother and father at the kitchen table where they were going over travel plans and stopped in to chat with Ginny about what she thought of their prospective trip to Malta. Ginny had seemed happy but there was an almost palpable level of uncertainty to her also. Knowing that only time could heal her fear, he had listened intently and pointed out idea of what they could do. Basically swimming, maybe some boating, but most of all he advised her that she should get mom and dad to look into gillyweed. As she had not known what gillyweed was he had had to explain but then she had been off like a rocket to go tell mom and dad all about his idea.

Now he was at Ron's door, knocking he slowly started opening the door, "Ron, I need to talk to you about something."

Ron was laying on his bed reading one of his comics and just looked over at him, "What do you need me for?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush he went straight in, "Ron, I want to know exactly what you and Harry have gotten up to at Hogwarts. I already know about the Basilisk, dad explained it, though I'm sure there are things missing. However I know there had to have been other things that happened, and you are going to tell me."

He noted the brief moment of panic that raced across his face, "Well um… I guess I could tell you. You can't tell mum of dad ok, they would never let me go back."

Truly intrigued he agreed, "Mom and Dad will never hear a word of what you tell me from me." Ron just nodded and then added, "And um... well can I just say it all then you could ask questions? Its not really easy telling you I guess."

So he sat and he listened as first Ron described an encounter with a Mountain Troll and how they became friends with a muggleborn named Hermione, when Harry distracted the Troll by jumping on it's back and Ron knocked it out with it's own club.

The next was the challenges to get to the Sorcerers stone. As he listened to the traps he could tell they were rather easy child's play to someone of his profession really but for three first years it was nothing short of brilliant that they survived.

The next encounter he could tell affected Ron deeply and it didn't take long to figure out why. That he and Harry had encounter Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest and have survived was astounding. Having meet a few smaller ones he knew how dangerous they were. The fact that Harry could actually talk to them when in the situation was awe inspiring even he didn't know it he could. Only Acromantula of about thirty years old could talk and by that time they could be the same size as an elephant.

Shaking his head he had listened to the story about the Chamber of Secrets the only part his father had not told him was the encounter with Gilderoy and the git's subsequent attempts to memory charm them. Though hearing the story from Ron's point of view actually sounded harder then how his father told it.

After listening for almost an hour he had a few clarifying questions but all in all he could completely understand why Geoffre and Faltimur would pick Harry. Hell the kid could probably do better then him in a dangerous situation, all he needed to do was learn at least rudimentary Runes and possibly Arithmancy and he would be able to replace any curse breaker out there.

HPatEA

Harry sat at the desk in his room in the Leaky cauldron staring at everything on the desk in front of him. It was covered in things that he had done today.

He had parted ways with Bill at Gringotts after getting out of the cart. Axebreaker had handed the pile of paperwork to go with the tent, the three books, all of the money in the Black Vault and the bracelet he had in his pocket to total everything he had taken from the Vault. After making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron he had dumped everything onto his bed.

He had grabbed the book on top before heading down to get lunch, it had ended up being A Dissertation on the Expectations of a Head of a Ancient and Noble House by Ursa Black.

It was an amazingly intriguing read, and after finding out that he was in fact going to be Lord Potter, he could only wonder how he was ever suppose to have learned this any other way. The first chapter detailed the process of how the next Head is established as an heir. It had explained that if there was no head of house a heir could accept Lordship at eleven and would be required to take it at seventeen. The ministry was allowed to interfere at the age of thirteen and force heirs to take up their Lordships for those that turned thirteen, but it required a seventy percent vote in the Wizengamot. Honestly he had skipped and started reading the chapter about marriage and betrothal after that, he had almost choked on his lunch at least six times as he read what was expected, and how he would eventually have at least two wives.

Finishing lunch he had checked with Tom the Bartender to make sure that he was paid for the next two days. With that confirmed he had Enclosed himself in his room.

Hedwig had returned when he was at lunch and was pleasantly asleep at her perch. He had not woken her and let her sleep.

He had then turned to the two books that Bill had helped him pick out; Runes the Essentials in a Wizards Life and Defense Against the Constant Threat. Starting with the Runes book had been kind of confusing and he wished he had Hermione with him to help explain things, but he got the basic premise of the purpose of Runes from the first chapter. Look at the clock he ad proceed down to dinner continuing to read as he ate. Finishing up with his dinner far quicker then lunch, he had asked Tom if he had a small box.

With Tom's help he mounted the stairs armed with a small box that was the perfect size for his plan. Arranging the Bracelet in the box he had sealed it then wrapped it in green cloth he had canalized from an old t-shirt of Dudley's that he cleaned.

At that point an Owl swooped in his window waking Hedwig. He had been so nervous at seeing the Gringotts seal that Hedwig had to land on his shoulder and prod him to open it. The letter had been short, he was hired and had to attend a meeting at noon tomorrow along with everyone else. There they would discuss the expedition, what everyone was required to bring, and everyone pay (done individually).

Taking a good look at the pile of paper work he had pushed it aside and gotten out his writing utensils. It had taken quiet a few tries but he eventually penned his four letters. One for Hermione, one for Ron, one for his mysterious betrothed, and an urgent one to Professor McGonagall.

That's where he found himself now. On the desk in front of him was an assort of things; his three new books (two marked by bookmarks), the four letters he wrote along with the package he wrapped, the Gringotts letter, the paperwork and his new Grimoire and key.

Stifling a yawn he took the letters to Hermione, Ron and Professor McGonagall and attached them to Hedwig's leg.

As she barked at him He had to suppress another yawn as he spoke, "Be safe Hedwig, It might be beeesssssst… if you stayed at Hogwarts after this. I will be off somewhere most likely when you get back seeing as Hermione's in France." He sleepily watched Hedwig fly away before he crawled into bed hoping everything went well tomorrow.

HPatEA

She could not believe her parents. The fact that she had to spend the summer with her Aunt was in all honesty a punishment in and of itself, but to explain it away as visiting foreign countries would enhance her image as a cultured bride. The audacity of them infuriated her. Then to only make it worse not only was she going to be traveling half way around the world but now her Aunt had decided to go on some job, and she would have to follow along like a good little niece.

So her summer instead of being spent with her friends or trying to get the boy she like to notice her she would be spending working. Not just working either but dreary cooking, cleaning, and maybe if she was lucky ancient runes and arithmancy field work but that was limited likelihood. On top of that her Aunt was going to be giver her culture lessons that she would be tested on.

Gritting her teeth she grabbed a pile of old lounge clothes out of her dresser and dropped them into her new school trunk. Her parents had gotten in for her when they found out the change in plans, it was enchanted so that it could shrink to fit in the palm of her hand. It was rather expensive she knew, but she still wished that she didn't need it.

She furiously wiped away a tear as she thought of the brown hair boy that she had made plans to see this summer. She had owled him as soon as she found out, he had thought it would be an interesting experience and thought she should make the most of it.

However, he had expressed his sympathy and explained that his father had heard him comment n it and he was now roped into going to work with his father a few times this summer himself.

Glancing wistfully at the dresses in her closet she slammed the lid of her trunk closed now that the last of what she needed was packed along with her summer assignments. Looking out the window at the English countryside she wished one more time that this was a nightmare and she would actually wake up tomorrow see it again. Shrinking her trunk she slowly made her way downstairs where her parents were waiting to sentence her to her Aunt for the rest of the summer.

**First the angst part of this chapter were there is no name mention its intentional, it is a challenge and where is the challenge if I tell you. **

Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: Bill will become a 'mentor' however Harry will still be the kid in the group and Bill is older so he won't want him around all the time. I do hope you like this story at least as much as the other story eventually. Thank you though and I will keep writing, however the reviews are what keep you motivated and I'm not that motivated right now.

redstickbonbon: Thank you, I hope I can maintain a good enough story so that our opinion of these stories doesn't change. I agree with you about Daphne, and as I have said Hermione will not be contracted with Harry. However I can see your point about Hermione dominating the pairing and will keep that in mind. As for Ginny I personally don't like her with Harry I feel like even though she grew up and is an nice girl, she has an image of Harry that is far from accurate in any way. Politics will be a part of my story eventually no matter who the pairing is (Even if its more Harry trying to avoid it that anything else…).


	4. Chapter 3: Letters and Names

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Remember reviews are like manna for the dispirited writer. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge…

Well anyway I'm working with an idea I had as to who Harry's Betrothal is and we will see from there. Though if anyone throws out a better idea that fits into the story I'll keep it in mind.

I hope you all enjoy this installment of my story, now do your job you mangy mutt.

*silence*

Remus: "He is talking to you, you know."

Sirius: "Don't wanna, he's being mean." *pout*

Remus: *SIGH* "Well then people remember the author does not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe and even this story's extended plotline is starting to get away from him."

*GASP* "I knew it. Its you characters that are doing it. Your taking over. I'll have you know I'm the author, and its my story. I will get even." *Beady eye glare*

Chapter 3: Letters and Names

Ron rolled out of bed quiet groggily, they had been up late last night in a makeshift celebration of Bill's new job and the fact that the rest of the family would now officially be going to Malta.

He had been initially disappointed that he wouldn't get to see everything that Bill had talked about in his letters. Everything Bill did seemed so cool, all those tombs and curses Egypt. He was however rather relieved for Ginny. He had had no idea how to talk about the subject but he had been really worried for Ginny that maybe some of the tombs might remind her of the Chamber of Secrets. He had been terrified of the thought of losing Ginny and he had not even entered the Chamber itself, and telling Bill yesterday had reminded him of the details he had tried to forget. He wouldn't lie though most of his acceptance of going to Malta had to do with the brochure pamphlet his father had managed to get from a friend in the Department of Magic Cooperation or some such rot.

The picture on the cover had been an amazing beach with clear water, warm sky, people jumping off heights into the water, and some amazing babes in bathing suits that were two pieces! He could only think that spending a summer there would be like Heaven.

As he stood and stretched he reached into the pile of laundry he brought up yesterday to get some clothes he noted with a satisfied smile that his clock read nine forty one a good time to awaken while on holiday. After he pulling on clothes he made his was toward the door intent to head down to breakfast. He had only managed to pull open the door before he smelled it. Wafting up from the kitchen he could smell chocolate, and the only time he could smell chocolate this early would be if his mum put some in pancakes. Taking the stairs two at a time he swiftly made his way down to the ground floor of the Burrow only to come to a screeching halt as soon as he entered the living room.

His mum's cry of, "Ronald!" always managed to stop him dead in his tracks he thought. Thinking quickly of what he had done over the last few days he blanched, the only thing he could think of was if she had found out what he had told Bill yesterday.

Looking slightly queasily at his mum he noted that she looked more frustrated then anger and quickly dismissed that as the reason.

Looking around to see if he could figure out the what the anger was directed at he noted Fred and George hunched over a few books writing, between looking at him with matching smirks. Suddenly it hit him, he had been told yesterday before the twins, Ginny and, him were sent to bed that they had to finish all their summer assignments before they left. Scowling at how teachers had to ruin everything with their foul assignments he muttered, "I'll get them done mum."

She eyed his critically before making a sweeping motion into the kitchen, "There is pancakes left over for you along with some bacon. You also have a letter at your plate from Harry, it arrived late last night."

He perked up at the mention of his best mate and almost ran into the Kitchen to get the letter only mumbling a "Morning Gin," reflexively when he saw her and upon seeing who was sitting with her adding a "Morning Bill."

Grabbing the letter from where it stuck out from under his plate he started ripping it open, hearing the twins come in to the Kitchen hot on his heels.

Opening the letter he heard Ginny ask, "Who's the letter from Ron?"

As he was too focused on the letter George replied, "Well it would seem Harry has sent another letter to our dear Ronald."

"Would you like to read it too sister dear?" Fred continued and he saw Ginny was already out of her seat moving around to look. Thinking quickly he sat down so that everyone that wanted to could read over his shoulder rather then take it from him saying he took to long.

_ Ron,_

_Well I am glad that I waited till late to write this letter, it had been_

_rather difficult to think of what I would write earlier. You see_

_I got into some trouble when I blew up my Aunt the other day. I had_

_to leave when everyone got mad at me. I'm staying at the Leaky _

_Cauldron for the next couple days so tell your mum not to worry._

_After that I am going on a bit of a trip so I don't need a place to stay. I meet your_

_brother Bill the other day at Gringotts, you never told me he was so cool._

_He also helped me with some questions I had so tell him thanks. I hope you_

_are having a great summer so far and say hi to Ginny and the Twins for me._

_Your Friend Harry_

_P.S. If you wake up early enough tell Bill I hope I see him at noon._

Turning towards Bill he almost whined, "You saw Harry the Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" Bill seemed rather chagrined as he replied, "I can't talk about things that I learn happen at the bank while I'm working. You know that Ron."

Annoyed that he hadn't been told he retorted, "I didn't say I needed to know anything, I just said you should have told me you saw him. Besides what did he mean by he hoped he would see you at noon?"

Ron almost laughed at the gobstopped expression on his brother's face when he saw that. Reaching for the letter Bill demanded, "Let me see that Ron." For a brief second he was deeply worried for his best mate as he handed the letter to his brother, who started to read why mum did the same over his shoulder. His brother muttered, "I can't believe that little bugger did it."

That was drowned out by his mum yelling, "Harry is at the Leaky Cauldron? I'll get him then, there is no need for him to be staying at that pub because his vile relatives threw him out. He could come with us, I'm sure it wouldn't be much more."

He heard Ginny gasped as Bill grabbed mum's arm without even getting up before talking slowly, "Mum, relax. I'll see him at noon and broach the idea of him coming over for then next few days before we leave. I'm sure it will be fine and it will give me a little time to get the measure of him."

Mum was just staring at Bill as though he had grown two more heads and he personally had to agree, no Weasley cut off mum before it only made the yelling worse.

The firs person to break the silence was Fred, "What do you mean when 'we' leave? I thought you were going on some curse-breaking job?"

Bill reddened at that but answered only slightly annoyed, "I am going on a curse breaking expedition Fred. Harry however I found out yesterday applied to go as a helper. I just dismissed it at the time not thinking much of it. Now however I see Geoffre took a little more interest then I did." Ron saw Bill make eye contact with him as he said that he had dismissed Harry, and realized why his brother had asked him all that yesterday, something that had been nagging at him for a while.

There was no silence after Bill's comment this time; the Twins were clamoring to know why they couldn't have tried to go, mum was demanding to know who would let a child as something this dangerous, and Ginny was demanding that Bill look after Harry. He however wasn't saying anything. He knew he shouldn't but he knew Harry had never left Britain and he was overjoyed that he could go to Malta something his friend never had done. Now however, Harry was going on some curse breaking expedition with Bill. It was not fair, he had done almost as much as Harry, and Bill was HIS brother he should be the one going. He slowly started digging into his breakfast not really feeling hungry anymore.

HPatEA

Minerva sat at her desk calmly looking over the paperwork about how the new budget would be balanced for the coming year. Albus had been called into a meeting by the Minister and didn't know if he would make it to the meeting he had scheduled for today so it was left to her to explain to the other heads where Albus was then explain his budget.

Seeing as she had only been handed it this morning she had managed to read through the entire thing, and figured she could explain about half of it to Pomona and Filius when they had questions like the three of them did every year. Not that their questions were ever really answered or anything. That however was neither here nor there.

However this years budget did seem far more fairly divided though Defense Against the Dark arts was a little higher then past years, easily explained as they needed it to get someone to actually apply.

A faint pop alerted her to the arrival of a house elf, hoping they were sent by Albus she looked over the top of her desk. She sighed at who was there, she liked the house elf that Albus had assigned to assist her, but the fact that the elf's name was Minnie had caused many an argument between them.

Slowly the elf spoke, "I is having your mail here Professor. We be finding one of them down in the great hall this morning next to your plate."

"Thank you Minnie," and like that the elf had dropped the letters on her desk and disappeared.

Looking at the letters that were interrupting her busy morning with a contemptuous glare she slowly picked them up. One was a letter from the Board of Governors and though she despised them she opened the letter and quickly read it. She then throw it into the fire in her office, there was no way that Filius, Pomona and her would allow Severus to become the Defense Against the Dark Teacher even if Dumbledore eventually agreed to it. It didn't matter how much that man and Lucius Malfoy pushed for it. What really bothered her though was that even after being booted from the Board of Governors for death threats, the governors themselves still let him push them around.

Swallowing her disgusted he reached for the other letter and was shocked to be meet with a familiar almost illegible scrawl. Wondering what Mr. Potter could possible be writing to her about over the summer she open the letter carefully.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I don't really know where this will reach you or if there is really anything_

_you can do about my request till September 1st, but I thought I should ask_

_anyway. Recently I meet Bill Weasley and we were talking. Eventually we got to_

_the discussion of electives, well sort of , and I found out a lot about them. I_

_guess I was wondering if I could be switched from Divination to Ancient Runes?_

_I have started reading about the class and think its really cool and I'm going to_

_learn about what you can do with them this summer I think. I also depending_

_on this summer was wondering if when I arrive back could possible add_

_Arithmancy to my classes? I really hope I can at least take Ancient Runes._

_Thank you,_

_ Harry Potter_

She could only stare at the letter for a few moments. Glad that the boy she had a rather soft spot for had started to show an interest in his educated. His requests would be rather simple to fix into his schedule, and she was sure the young miss Granger would be glad to have him in at least one more of her classes.

She was however very curious about this conversation he had with young William. Looking at the clock she noted that she had a little under two hours till the Head meeting at noon. Looking back at the letter in her hand she got up and determinedly walked over to the fireplace. She knew the Weasley floo address extremely well do to the Twins antics but she couldn't help the thought that this was the first time she had ever had to contact the Weasleys during the Summer, but that letter. She really was to curious to let something like that go. It was no wonder she was a cat she thought as she reached for her floo powder.

HPatEA

Feeling rather sluggish as he marched up the stairs to Gringotts Harry couldn't help but wish that he had not eaten so much for breakfast today, but he figured that his business at the bank would take up all of the time that he would have normally used for lunch so he was not going to take any chances. He had arrived as planned over an hour early so he could get Ognak to deliver the package and maybe go over some of that paperwork with him.

Making his way passed the guards he bowed his head to them as he passed through the giant bronze doors. Once he was inside he swiftly made his way to the first open teller he could see.

"Sir. I… I was wondering if I could see my account manager please?" He asked the teller with as much courage as he could muster.

The teller looked at him as if he were the most peculiar insect the goblin had ever seen, clearly interested but as if he was looking at something intrinsically inferior. "And why are you asking me wizard? Just run along to his office."

Feeling rather sheepish he muttered, "I just thought I should ask first."

Looking around the bank he saw the side passageway he had gone down the other day and continued down to where he knew Ognak's office was. The entire time clutching his little box and letter tightly in his arm, not wanting to loss either of them. Finally arriving at the correct office he cautiously knocked on the door, checking his pocket after to make sure that the pile of paper work was still tied up and safe. Almost a full minute later he heard Ognak's gravelly voice, "You may come in."

Ognak seemed momentarily surprised at the sight of him before smiling rather unpleasantly, "Mr. Potter I did not expect to see you again so soon. What can I assist you with?"

He felt rather foolish as he walked into the office and sat down in the same seat he had been in yesterday thinking as he spoke, "Um… You said yesterday that you could not tell me who is betrothed to House Potter right?" When Ognak slowly nodded his head he continued, "But you do know who they are right?"

Ognak spoke in a rather affronted tone, "I assure you Mr. Potter that I know all financial and legal documentation for all of your Houses, as I have handled most of those dealings myself."

He couldn't help but smile at that when he pressed, putting the package and accompanying letter on the desk as he did, "So would you be able have this delivered to her for me then?"

At that Ognak looked completely astonished before smiling, "I applaud you Mr. Potter, that was rather well thought out. Yes I can have this delivered to her before you even finish the meeting you have to attend at noon."

Smiling happily he chirped, "Thank you. And thank you also for telling me about the job as well."

Ognak nodded his head then continued in a rather bored tone, "Did you manage to look over the paperwork for the Black accounts at all."

Blushing scarlet he nodded his head before answering, "I didn't get to look at them yesterday, I was reading a book about being Head of House. I looked over them this morning but I really didn't understand much. I kind of came in early hoping you could go over it all with me…"

Ognak stared at him before moving his hand forward saying, "Give me the papers Lordling and we will see how things need to be explained for you to understand."

He sat and listened as Ognak started with the finances of The Black Family, which meant they had a few trinkets in their vault at that was about it in monetary worth. There was however two pieces of property still in the Black Family possession; first was a small four story building in the middle of London that while warded had not been inhabited in almost seven years, and a small villa in the America in some place called Honduras that to their knowledge had not been visited in almost twenty years.

They had gone over the Black Family betrothal contracts that had not activated. Harry was pleased to note that out of the four inactive contracts three were to families that had died out, and the last was rather simple between the Heir of the Blacks and a daughter of House Longbottom, which made him wonder if his son would be marrying Neville's daughter eventually. He promised himself to ask Neville about it when they were on the train.

They had then gone over existing family left of the Blacks and he had felt sick. First was the one that had passed the Lordship of House Black to him Sirius Black, was in Azkaban for reasons that even the ministry of magic wouldn't disclose. Next was Sirius's cousin _Bellatrix Lestrange_ nèe Black who was also in Azkaban, but this time for driving Neville's parents into insanity with some curse that tortured people. That had made him almost sick in of itself, but it also awakened a feeling of sympathy with the boy he had known but never really known for two years, and his earlier promise to talk to Neville just became much more personal.

The last two presently of the Black line were no better even if there were not in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black and her son Draco Malfoy. He really didn't know how to feel that he was now the Head of Draco's mother's birth House.

The next piece of news however had had him put his foot down. The very idea that Lucius Malfoy was in charge of any of his votes in the Wizengamot was horrible. He had demanded it changed, though he also asked how he could do that without revealing it was him. Lucius Malfoy had already tried to kill him once he had no reason to risk a second attempt.

Ognak had been extremely accommodating and Harry eventually found out why after filling out the removal form, signing with his House Black Ring as was allowed. They had moved on to the form for appointing a new Proxy for the House Black vote, and he had had no idea who he could put in the position. It was then that Ognak suggested that he be appointed, having only been able to think of Mr. Weasley or Dumbledore as other choices he considered it. Ognak had side that he would always be informed of anything that was on the docket to be voted on so his vote would be cast the way he wanted. Slowly he had put down Ognak name making sure the end date of the appointment was his seventeenth birthday, he had noted Ognak grudgingly nod at that.

All total he had finished with everything with twenty minutes to get to the meeting. As he said goodbye to Ognak, the goblin seemed almost as jovial as Faltimur did.

He had mad it to the meeting room with only moments to spare. As he pushed the door open he noted that the room he entered was nothing more than a moderate sized cavern it seemed. The next thing he noticed was that out of the six people already standing he was definitely the youngest, with the closest in age to him probably Bill. He was rather glad to see Bill, it would mean that there was at least one person on this trip that he knew if nothing through another person.

The others in the room included; Mr. Geoffre, Faltimur, Axebreaker, Bill, the next closest to his age after Bill looked to be about thirty or so clearly of African descent and had shoulder length curly black hair that seemed to shoot up shoot up from his head in all directions to the point that the man would be jealous of Hermione he thought, the last was a rather older lean man without any hair that looked to be from eastern Europe.

Geoffre simple smiled as he entered though the two men had not before seemed confused, "Well finally all of us are present and five minutes early too. If that's not a good sign of things to come I don't know what is. Now introductions first, I am Winston Geoffre as you know. I have been leading expeditions like this most of my life and have made it my life's goal so to speak. I will be in charge of this expedition. This is my second Faltimur, he has been with me for the most of my adventures. He is deadly with his blade don't doubt that even for a second and will be in charge of camp and expedition security."

Gesturing to Axebreaker he continued, "This is Axebreaker, he has made a rather large name for himself as an expedition security officer. He will be assisting Faltimur with the defense of camp and fighting anything that may or may not be at the site."

Turning towards the older European man he continued, "This is Brandt Astor, he will be our naturalist. As you know that means he will be collecting any herbs or animal parts that could be sold back for a profit." Harry found that rather intriguing, that they would collect anything that they could to get a little extra profit. He had heard before from Snape in potions class how expensive some ingredients were.

As Geoffre pointed to the last man he was interrupted by the younger man from Africa, "I am Idra Rakotomala. I am from Madagascar, I came to England to become a healer because of the lack of magical school available in Southern Africa and my parents not being magical to teach me like it normally done."

Harry was impressed at the man, and really hoped he could talk to the man a little. He kind of wondered if he was anything like Madame Pomfrey.

Mr. Geoffre took it all in stride and pointed towards Bill, "This is William Weasley, I have worked with him before in Egypt twice and was rather impressed. He is a competent curse breaker and one I intend to make sure stays on the right path for one of his talent." Harry noticed that Bill's ears had gone a little red.

Finally Mr. Geoffre turned towards him ad spoke with a slight smirk, "Lastly we have young Mr. Potter working as our helper on this expedition. And who if he lives up to his Hogwarts file I intend to keep around as a permeate fixture on my summer expeditions till he can graduate from Hogwarts and work for me full time." He couldn't stop the blush that seemed to consume him as he turned what he knew had to be close to the color of a tomatoe, only for it to get worse when Idra and Bill started laughing.

Waving his hand for silence Geoffre continued, " We will be leaving in five days, meeting in this room at four o'clock in the morning to begin our departure. There are two more that will be joining us at the site." He could easily guess that this was something new because that caused some muttering. Thankfully Mr. Geoffre continued, "The reason for this is our site is presently located in China and they are there as representatives of China to make sure we behave."

There was quiet following that and everyone seemed to stand up straighter at that, "Yes. We will be delving into a tomb in China, something that the Chinese government has long stopped even their own citizens from doing. The difference in this case is the man that is willing to pay for our expedition is a direct descendent of the man who's tomb we are searching for. We have the general area of almost six square miles of which it could be contained in but as the temple that is suppose to be above the tomb is warded as well it should not be that hard to find."

So they were going to China. He couldn't really remember much that he had learned about China back in Primary school but was not coming up with much.

"The two Chinese representatives will be meeting us at a campsite that they will ward before we get there. From what I understand the one that will be standing in as our third curse breaker is an accomplished rune mistress but has never been on an expedition."

Mr. Geoffre had to pause at the grumbling staring hard at Bill, Idra and Axebreaker until they were silent, "As I was saying, the other is her niece and will be assisting her as a helper of sorts. The girl is an student at Hogwarts though at present we do not know who it is."

He frowned thinking of any Chinese girl he knew at Hogwarts and all he could come up with is Su Li of Ravenclaw and though the girl was smart he did not think that she could actually help set up wards yet.

"The job itself is rather simple, we are to enter the wards and bring them down to expose the site, which will be handed over at completion and find a staff. The main resident of the tomb is Zhang Jue, a wizard that attempted to overthrow the Late Han Dynasty. He was believed to have a staff that could conjure fire like that of a volcano. That is the only thing we are required to hand over." Mr. Geoffre then cut a cold stare and swept across the room meeting each of their eyes as he continued, "The tomb also holds wings for his two younger brothers. We are to explore all of the tomb until it is completely safe, anything found other then the staff we can keep. Everything will be pooled at the end and then we will divide the spoils. Is that completely understood?"

Harry nodded shakily at the tone that was used, which sounded oddly reminiscent of Professor McGonagall.

Faltimur then brightly took over, "Then I guess we are on to the last part of this meeting. We will be going over payment individually by seniority; first is Brandt, then Axebreaker, Idra, William, and lastly Harry."

Harry watched as Brandt followed Faltimur and Mr. Geoffre into a small office like door he had completely missed and Axebreaker leaned against the wall next to the door. Bill proceeded to start talking to Idra and from what Harry could tell the two of them had worked together in Egypt a couple times.

Not wanting to bother anyone he pulled out the pile of papers on the House of Black that he had gone over with Ognak. He started reading to see if now that Ognak explained things to him he could find out what they actually said. Like when Hermione finally giving up on him trying to do something on his own would give him an answer he couldn't think of and he would look it up just so he could understand the how and why of it.

He had only gotten five pages in, realized he still had no idea what half the stuff written actually said, and had a splitting headache when Bill interrupted him, "Well someone is studying studiously over here."

Looking up at Bill he noted that no one else was in the room putting the string back on the papers so that they wrapped up tightly he nodded, "Well I kind of have to learn this stuff I was told. It seems really complicated though."

Bill laughed, "Ahh that was what you were studying. And here I was going to put in a good word with Professor McGonagall next time she approaches me about one of your letters."

He blinked before blurting out in a strangled voice, "She talked to you?"

Bill only laughed harder, "It was a good thing to, her arrival really put mum off the tirade she was quickly building about you."

He could feel the color leave himself, wondering what he had done to get Mrs. Weasley mad at him. It only fueled Bill's laughter to even greater heights and he had to wait a moment till Bill calmed himself getting rather serious before he continued, "She's not mad at you, you nit. She was mad that anyone would let you come on a curse breaking expedition and made me swear to look after you. Seemed the least I could do after what you did for my sister. I was also informed that I am to bring you to the Burrow till our departure on the expedition and not and I quote 'The boy need to be at a proper home not grabbing meals at some dingy pub.' The consequences from both my mother and sister if I fail to do that are quiet severe if you get me."

Bill may have started serious but by the end Bill had a playful smile on his face. Harry however was deeply touched that Mrs. Weasley cared enough about him to open her home to him again. As for saving Ginny he already new the argument that he didn't need the thanks wouldn't work from experience with the rest of the Weasleys. Thinking for a moment agreed, "Ok. I need to stop at the Leaky Cauldron to return my key and get my stuff. I do have one condition though."

Bill seemed to find that rather funny as he snorted as he asked, "And what is that?"

Smiling up at Bill he replied, "Well I really owe the entire Weasley family for letting me stay at their house for a second year now. So as repayment I demand that you use the other bedroom in my tent seeing as I have no use for it."

Bill's eyes twinkled for a moment before they dimmed. With a sigh like the world rested on his shoulders Bill put his hand gently on his shoulder, "Harry I know you are excited about what you found out and I know as a Gringotts employee everyone else that knows has to stay quiet, but please don't tell people you are Head of House Black. Not even Ron. That family…"

It was a that point he interrupted in a quiet voice, "I know. Ognak told me earlier when I asked him for help going over the papers he gave me. I don't like that I am but maybe I can make it better you know? I mean I couldn't make it much worse could I."

There was a moment of silence broken as Idra exited the office and beckoned for Bill to go in. As Bill walked away he could vaguely hear the older Weasley quietly whisper, "I doubt you could make it worse if you tried."

As the office door closed behind Bill. Harry realized that he was alone in the cavern, and it was now looking rather ominous. He slowly made his way over to the door and leaned against the wall like Axebreaker had earlier, trying to look cool as he waited for his discussion.

HPatEA

Extremely excited to go to the crisp clear beach she had seen while she had explored the open air market here in Nice, Hermione rushed into her families hotel room to get changed. She had managed to convince her parents to go out this morning to explore the city this morning, after they had had only had dinner and gone back to the Hotel yesterday, before going to the beach. Now however feeling the warm air and seeing the bright blue water she couldn't help but want to go swimming.

Rushing to the dresser to get her bathing suit as the door slammed shut behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a loud 'BARK'. Pirouetting on the spot as her parents entered the door laughing she could see Hedwig perched on the back of one of the chairs looking at her with sharp amber eyes, and a letter tied to her leg.

She saw her parents freeze when she yelled out "Hedwig," before running across the room to stroke the owl as she carefully removed the letter. Continuing as she started opening the letter, "How was your flight? Have you and Harry been doing well since I last heard? Yes I have some treats for you in my bag I thought you might show up you know."

Turning quickly she put the letter down on the table ran back to the dresser and grabbed a bag of owl treats from the top of it before heading back to Hedwig. She almost tripped over air when her father demanded, "How did that ruddy bird get in here?"

Hedwig barked at her father and turned a reproachful glare at him which caused her to giggle as she started stroking Hedwig again she explained, "This is Harry's owl. She came to deliver a letter. It probable was easy for her, we left the window unlocked and she's really smart."

Hedwig's answering prek while nuzzling into her hand made her feel kind of giddy, she always enjoyed the fact that Harry's familiar loved her so much. She did however see her parents share a look her father looked annoyed but her mother looked pensive.

Going back to the letter she pulled it out of the envelope as she gave Hedwig an owl treat. As she started unfolding the letter she had a thought, "Hedwig, girl could you do me a favor please?"

Hedwig seem to regard her for a moment as she heard her father mutter, "Its just a bird," behind her, before finally nodding her head with an affirmative prek.

"Oh thank you Hedwig, I've been wondering how I would get Harry's Birthday present to him. Thank you so much." She had to fight the impulse to hug Hedwig like she did Harry when he agreed to help her, she figured there would be vastly different reactions.

Hedwig seemed to bark sadly before pecking the letter on the table. Completely confused she picked up the letter and started to read and only got through the fist two lines before she gasped. She heard her mother coming up behind her as she continued to read.

_Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well in France. You are there already right? Well_

_I have been kicked out of my Aunt and Uncles house, because of accidental_

_magic that got out of my control. I also got into some trouble with the DMLE._

_I am OK now and you don't need to worry. I'm getting a job ad will see_

_you before Hogwarts I hope. That reminds me, I meet up with a cool_

_curse breaker at Gringotts. He is Ron's oldest brother and because_

_of a talk I had with him I am changing my classes next year so I_

_will not be in Divination like we originally thought. I am_

_already reading about Ancient Runes and it looks really cool._

_I may actually be able to help you in a class now with the experience I will_

_get this summer. I'm going on a curse breaking expedition. I know_

_cool right? I promise I will be careful Hermione. One last thing when we get_

_can you help me learn everything I can about Ancient and Noble Houses?_

_Love,_

_ Harry_

She could only stare at the paper in her hand dumbly. Harry had been kicked out of his house and was now going on some dangerous adventure with her to look after him. He always did stupidly heroic things and he could get himself hurt. He had told her he was bitten by the Basilisk and only Fawkes' timely arrival saved him.

The fact that he was going to actually be applying himself and changed his classes which would cause her to see him more. She didn't realized he had asked her for help researching something. She had not even registered that he wrote love Harry like always. All of her attention was on the fact that he was going on a curse breaking expedition, she had done research into the field when she had seen it crop up in her plans for the summer. One of the castles they were going to had originally been a wizards castle and curse breakers had found it, cleared it, then handed it over to the proper authorities.

Eager to learn more she had looked up what happened during there expedition; two dead, one crippled and one unable to be healed from whatever form of insanity had made him think everyone was trying to eat him.

Staring at letter from her best friend and the boy she had a crush on, where he casually said he was risking his life terrified her, and she had to bite back a sob. Her mother might not know why exactly she was crying, but had gathered her daughter up in her arms, sitting down on the bed pulling her until her mom's lap, and rub her back like she always used to . She watched her father lift the letter out of her fingers to silently read it himself. Her eyes meet Hedwig's as the owl looked at her sadly while she whimpered, "Why is it always Harry?"

Hedwig only gave a short prek in reply she jumped onto her shoulder before nuzzling her against her face.

HPatEA

He could only stare across his desk at his daughter whose silky black hair was loosely falling all around her face. He knew she had been mad yesterday, especially when his wife came and told him she had punched and shattered her mirror. Looking at her hand he could still see the bandage that his wife had applied, she had been frustrated when their daughter would not tell her why she had punched the mirror, so later that evening he had called her into his office and explained. She had known the contract existed and meant their daughter, but she had been livid that he had told their daughter without letting their daughter talk to her about it. When he had explained his reason she had been shocked, 'And how would it have gone if her sister heard, they would have hated each other. They almost did anyway there was no reason to cause more tension.'.

She had acknowledged his reason before telling him that he was still an idiot and went to find their daughter. He had no idea what they had talked about and would honestly rather not know.

Now however he had his daughter again his office for the second day and all because of that boy. He rather hoped that the boy managed to make up for his refusal to take up his lordship, and seemingly unintentional pain the boy had caused his daughter with his letter and whatever was in that box.

He had explained where it came from and his daughter was just sitting there looking at everything and it had been five minutes, "Darling just open it, remember eventually you will marry him. You might want to try to at least meet him half way."

Looking at him sharply she muttered, "Its not like I can forget that no can I?"

Slowly pulling the letter to her she started to read. Her face never changed from the scowl that was on her face as she read, finally putting it down she reached for the box. It was an odd thing, it was clearly a small wooden box wrapped in a layer of cloth. He had no idea where the boy got that idea but his daughter ripped the cloth right in half and then removed the lid of the little pine box as she looked inside. Her face went blank as she stared at it's contents before softly whispering, "Do you think you can get in contact with him papa?"

Internally sighing in relief he smiled as he answered, "Of course darling what would you like me to tell the young man?"

The smile slid from his face rather rapidly when his little girl steely replied her brown eyes seemed to flash as she spoke, "Then tell Potter that I might be forced to be his wife but that does not mean that I am just going to be some delicate little bimbo where he can just buy my affection."

Watching as his daughter stormed out of the room he sat stunned before scrambling to grab the box. Picking it up to look inside he almost dropped it, inside was an elaborate goblin made bracelet that had to be worth a small fortune in and of itself. Swallowing slightly at what the boy had offered and his daughter had refused he carefully placed the pine box on his desk. He then proceeded to summon the letter to him.

_ Dear Betrothed,_

_I am sorry I don't know your name, I was told I can't find out till I become_

_Lord Potter. A friend of my Grandfather that I just meet said that he might be able_

_to help me if he can find it in one of his journals. Ognak however implied that you_

_already know who I am, so I was wondering if you could tell me who you are, and_

_maybe a little bit about what you like and such. It would be nice to know who it is I_

_am required to marry. * I don't really know anything about being Betrothed_

_or even about girls really. I do know that girls like jewelry and I thought that maybe you _

_would like this. From what I understand it is enchanted to glow if it come close to_

_any form of poison. This way not only do you get a beautiful piece of jewelry it will_

_keep you safe in the case that anything drastically bad could happen do to _

_being associated with me._

_Your Betrothed,_

_Harry Potter_

He had to stop himself from getting up. Settling into his chair with a sigh he set the letter and the box to the side for his wife to see. He could only assume she would privately agree with him that there was nothing in that letter to be mad about. It unfortunately seems however that his daughter has hit the point where she just wanted to hate the young Potter Heir, no matter what he did. The blob of ink though was probably the most telling thing on the letter, the boy clearly had no idea how to talk to a girl or how one thought and now he was betrothed. He actually felt sympathetic for the boy even if his daughter was his first priority.

He truly wished the contract had been different, but his father had worded the contract as he had wanted. With his pen he had betrothed the second born daughter of his line to marry the Potter Heir. His older sister had been born and then he had, but no second daughter followed. So it had fallen to his daughters, and how he wished that they could trade places for this. He had never cared which was born first or at least he had never thought he would care. Now however he could only wish that they we switched.

His eldest was so personable and talkative, even if she was a little flight she was smart. She would be able to handle this so much better, it was just not in his youngest's personality. She had always been more withdrawn, with more books then friends.

He just faintly waved his hands at the letter and box when his wife slammed the door open. Telling her tiredly without even letting her say anything first, "Just read the letter first."

He couldn't even muster a smile when his wife finally looked in the box and let out a large squeak.

* * *

**CHALLENGE: WHOEVER CAN CORRECTLY IDENTIFY WHO HARRY'S BETROTHED IS CAN NAME ONE FUTURE CHARACTER, YOU ONLY GET **_**ONE**_ **GUESS PER ACCOUNT.**

Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: Yeah I finished that one around twoish last night… Probably should have waited till this morning to go over it. Glad you like it still. Yes, I actually sent Mountain907 a message of intent a while back. There has been no reply so I hope my story can become a decent substitute for what their could have been. I like almost all pairing within the story as long as they make some semblance of sense for those characters.

Readsalot2002: Thank you kindly. Now come on where would the fun be in that? Even if I was definite as to who the girl would be I don't think I would tell you right away… However Remus was correct that the story is barely in my hands anymore, so you never know.


	5. Chapter 4: Deals, Problems, and Politics

As this is going up on Halloween, October 31st, I think we should take a moment. I'm sure that more than a few authors put up something about how we should remember James and Lily and what they stood for. I however am going to go a little deeper. In a book that truly will always be remembered by our generation the main character losses his parents today, as they die to save his life. In honor of them I think we should remember all the children whose parents have died do to conflict. Something that happens all over the world and has happen eons without us seeing an end in sight. Let us remember the orphans of our world and the parents that they lost before some could even remember them.

There is nothing within the Harry Potter universe that I own.

Chapter 4: Deals, Problems, and Politics

It seemed like forever as Harry leaned against the cavern wall. Logically he knew that it had only been about five minutes but being alone in a large cavern with flickering torches for light was rather intimidating. He looked at the door again as he wondered what they meant by discussing payment, all he wanted was enough to be able to go to Hogwarts this year.

He only needed fifty galleons, and with that being a tenth of Hogwart's tuition it could not be that much. If it really came down to it he had almost a little over ten galleons in his money pouch he could put aside, but then he had no idea how he would purchase his school supplies. He sighed as he played with the ring on his finger while thinking about the possible idea he had last night. He knew everything that was in his vault he couldn't sell; the tent he would need, the same with the rings, the necklace was evil and he did not want it to hurt anyone, the books could be useful, the wands were cool but Bill said no one would buy used wands because they tended to only work for family, and the wardrobe though worth a lot was worth too much to be used as anything as a commissioned piece. He did own two houses though, and that was where his idea might work. He did not want to sell them but there was one in London and it could not entered till the current Lord Black reopened it, and it had been like that since the last Lord Black died. He figured that meant that anything that had been in the house was still there so he might be able to find stuff he could sell. Even if not, there might be something useful he figured.

He jumped as the door next to him swiftly opened. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart he noted Bill give him a thumbs up as the door was held open.

As he walked in he noted that this office if you could call it that only had a plain wood desk with three high-backed chair. Faltimur was thumbing through some paperwork and Mr. Geoffre was busy writing something on a piece of paper. He stiffly sat in the available chair wondering why they had chairs that were so uncomfortable.

His hand fidgeted as he waited for someone to say something. Finally Mr. Geoffre finished what he was writing, and handed it to Faltimur. As Mr. Geoffre turned to look at him, he noted that Mr. Geoffre looked far more serious than he had seen the man before.

"Now Mr. Potter your pay with be the most unusual paycheck on this expedition. However before we start I would like to explain what your options are. Is that ok with you?"

He nodded quickly, idly wondering if he looked like Dobby as he did so.

"Well then Mr. Potter, normally a helper would be paid as follows; thirty Galleons up front, and then at the completion of the expedition you would receive your souvenir and half of a chare of the total value of everything sold; including any treasure found, potion ingredients collected, and anything else of value. Shares are totaled by the end number of expedition members and adding in two for Gringotts."

Mr. Geoffre seemed to be giving him a moment to understand what had been said, however he had a question, "What do you mean souvenir sir?"

Mr. Geoffre smirked slightly as he replied, "Why it's the most important part of payment for one of these adventures. Everything that we collect that is magical in nature or enchanted, and is not required to be turned over, is pooled. Then in order of seniority everyone is allowed to take one thing for themselves."

Faltimur then took over, "If on the rare occasion that there is not enough magical treasures to go around, all of those collected are appraised and you will be given monetary compensation equal to that value."

It took a moment to process that, he could get a cool enchanted object or money. He knew which one he wanted but he had a question about the money, "Sirs, what if… well if there is not enough enchanted stuff could instead of the money I take that value of stuff we find?"

Faltimur blinked owlishly, Mr. Geoffre however had a huge grin plastered on his face at that question when he answered, "It would have to be from the total value of what we find and not their actually sale value but I'm sure we could work that out."

Figuring that this way he might be able to find something cool even if he could not get anything magical.

Mr. Geoffre however cut short his musings and continued, "We realize in your present situation that might not work and are willing to offer you sixty galleons up front. However you would have to wave the half a share you would have received at the end of the expedition."

He had to stop himself from agreeing right away, he could easily make up the ten galleons he would need for when the tuitions do at the Black house. That however was a gamble that he could not be certain of. It just seemed like based on his math there would be ten shares, so five percent of treasure would be his. It took a moment but he knew that if they only made six hundred galleons worth of worth of treasure, and figured that they would easily make more than that.

Finally making a decision of sorts he asked a question that had been bothering him for a while, "What will I need to bring with me when we leave?"

Faltimur pulled out a sheaf of paper and handed it to him saying, "This is a list of everything that you are required to have, medical supplies and foodstuff are expenditures of the expedition."

Looking at the list Harry mentally checked off things as he went; protective hand gear, note taking equipment, sufficient bags and vials, a form of shelter, and an offensive armament. Assuming his wand counted as an offensive armament he would not have to buy anything, that along with going to stay with the Weasleys till he left freed up some of the money he had. He figured he would be able to visit the house in London before he left.

Weighing his options he decided that with his luck it would be best not to risk it, "I think it would be best if I take the option for sixty galleons in advance rather then half a share after my tuition is due."

Mr. Geoffre nodded rather understandingly, "Well give Faltimur a moment to write everything up then all you need to do is sign."

Faltimur was already writing he noted. Mr. Geoffre however drew his attention back so fast he thought he cracked his neck as he turned, "Mr. Potter as for your betrothal, I will be going through some of my old journals during my down time this summer. I already know it was arranged before the war but after our graduation so there are only a half a dozen years to pursue through. I'm sure you will want to know am I correct?"

He turned as red as a tomato as he shyly ducked his head answering, "Thank you. I might find out though. I asked my account manager to send her a letter for me along with a gift from my vault. I'm hoping that she replies before we leave."

Mr. Geoffre let loose a loud belly laugh interspersed with his attempt at speech, "Well I'll * be who * would have thought * you would * be trying to woo * the girl."

turning even redder he was overjoyed when Faltimur pushed the paper across to him. Scanning it quickly he figured where he was suppose to sign. As soon as he signed his name Faltimur grabbed it and handed it to Mr. Geoffre. Faltimur then proceeded to grab a bag from within the desk and push it across to him, "This is your initial payment Mr. Potter. We will await you on our departure date."

Getting up he reached across to shake their hands, Faltimur gave him a weird look but both complied. Grabbing the bag he headed for the door. Turning as he opened the door he addressed them holding up the money bag they had handed him, "Thank you sirs for not only choosing me to accompany you but also for this, it means a lot to me that you would change things like that."

"It was of no inconvenience Mr. Potter. Now you best be on your way, I'm sure you have things to accomplish." Mr. Geoffre replied.

Letting the door close behind him he looked for Bill. Bill standing next to the exit of the cavern room stuffing something back in his pocket. Curious but with more pressing things he walked over to Bill, "I need to put this in my vault, then we can head over to the Leaky Cauldron."

Bill looked at him with a Cheshire grin, "Well then lead the way. Along the way why don't you tell me what has you so red?"

Harry sputtered and turned even more red as he missed a step, therefore managing to fall over his own feet. Sputtering from his place on the ground he muttered, "I just… I am… Well there is…"

Bill stared at him with a grin growing even wider as he ribbed, "Oh did they make a comment about a girl you fancy?"

Wondering if any blood was making it to any place on his body other than his face as he lay there, he just decided to put his head down as he begged, "Please Bill don't tell anyone."

Bill seemed to sense victory as he pushed, "And who I not be telling them about young Harry?"

Sheepishly me muttered, "I don't really know."

That brought Bill up short, "How can you not know who you fancy?"

"I well… Please don't tell anyone Bill."

Backpedaling a bit Bill placated, "Ok. Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone. Now, how in the bloody hell do you not know the name of the girl you fancy?"

Relieved and a little hopeful that Bill might be able to help he started to explain, "Well I… Whenever I become Lord Potter there is a betrothal contract. I can't find out who it is with till I am Lord Potter though. Mr. Geoffre knew my Grandfather who wrote up the contract and thinks it happened when they were on an expedition."

Lifting himself to his free finally he looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of a googling Bill.

HPatEA

Dumbledore pushed the door of the Minister's office open and was not to shocked to see everyone that had gathered there. Minister Fudge sat in his high-backed plush chair decked in his normal lime green bowler hat as usual. As he usually was Mr. Malfoy was also present looking much less ruffled then the last time he had seen the man, as he ran away from that most interest elf Dobby. The last was another person he was quiet accustomed to dealing with but never in this office before. Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE with her grey hair and Monocle stood just off to the side, it was a pity how much her job had aged her so prematurely.

Jovially he greeted his welcoming party wondering what Mr. Malfoy had cooked up this time, "Well good morning my lady, gentleman. What can I do for you this fine day?"

Before anyone else could speak Lucius sneered, "Well speak of the devil."

Smile cordially at the odious man he waited for hopefully Madam Bones to explain what was going on. Alas, Cornelius blustered as he slammed a pile of papers on his desk, "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?"

Raising one brow at the man he reached for the pile of papers, "Until you tell me Cornelius, you must for give me for having no idea."

Looking at the front page made his heart sink a little just from looking at the title: DMLE Investigation into the Home Life of One Harry Potter. Slowly he placed the papers back on the desk, he had avoided knowing for so long. He knew it would never be place for Harry to live, but the wards. He could never risk it, if it was truly as bad as he believed he would have Harry out of there in a heartbeat, but then he would be without the protections he needed. He sighed as he looked at those in front of him, wondering how he could make it so they did not intervene without revealing the Horucruxes. He could never do that, especially not just telling one of Tom's old enforcers that their master was still alive.

Like a shark sensing blood, Malfoy jumped on his conflicted expression, "So is this what the Great Albus Dumbledore does for the Savior of the Wizarding World? Sending him to be tortured by dangerous muggles."

Deciding that now was a time to ignore the man, he could only sway Fudge if it would not tank the Minister's popularity rating. Turning towards Madam Bones he asked, "If I may ask, why are we all gathered here?"

Madam Bones shot his an annoyed look before primly stating, "As we were investigating the burst of magic from Mr. Potter we uncovered many very disturbing truths. The Minister found out and is demanding immediate action, despite that I am not finished with my investigation." She shoot Mr. Malfoy a contemptuous glance, a glance that was returned with a superior smirk he had seen on the younger Malfoy many times before.

"Yet I know that all of you are aware of the wards that are in place there? As Mr. Potter's life is in no direct danger from his family we must look at the bigger picture. The level of safety the wards provide are essential to Mr. Potter's well-being." He tried to steer the conversation.

Unfortunately, as vile and backhanded the man was Mr. Malfoy was a political animal at heart, and easily caught the redirection. Nodding at Fudge he saw the minister flounder for a moment before dictating, "Now see here Dumbledore, I will not let Mr. Potter be treated as such. You shall turn the boy over, and he will be moved in with a respectable family where he would be cared for, and they will take care of him and his assets not you."

Ah so the truth come out, he thought looking intently at the minister, "Well minister seeing as I am not in charge of Mr. Potter and have no access to his assets how exactly should I turn them over?"

Cornelius blinked in surprise, Madam Bones smiled tightly, but Mr. Malfoy growled, "Now see here Dumbledore, no one will believe that tripe that you have no access to any of Mr. Potter's assets. The obvious reason you keep the boy is for his seats in the Wizengamot."

With a twinkle in his eyes he dismissed that, "Then Mr. Malfoy why exactly would the seat be empty of a Proxy? No, I must say I would never try for those seats myself, they await Mr. Potter when he comes of age."

Madam Bones then stepped up and demanded, "If you have no access to Mr. Potter who does Dumbledore?"

His smile rather tight he explained again in this office what happened to the Potter estate, "When James and Lily died their will was activated. As there is no way to verify what happened exactly we can only speculate. It however is believed that, the will was then activated. As the Goblins went through the will in order attempting contact as they went; Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. and Mrs. Bones.

As we all know; Mr. Black was put in jail for his crimes, Minister Bagnold banned Mr. Lupin from ever coming in contact with Mr. Potter unless Mr. Potter sought him out, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were in hiding and by the time the letter made it too them it was too late, Mr. Pettigrew was not found till he confronted Mr. Black, and sadly Mr. and Mrs. Bones had already passed away."

Sweeping his gaze across the room he noted no intentions to interrupt and continued, "From there it would have been Goblin policy to place everything with the closest family until the boy was of age. As Mr. Potter did not have any sibling and his parents had both already passed they would have then looked at Mrs. Potter's family. Everything would have been placed in the trust of Mrs. Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley. Now as she is a muggle and they can not own a vault, or sit in the Wizengamot we have no way to check till Mr. Potter takes his Lordship."

Madam Bones was busy jotting things down on a notepad with one of the DMLE's special quills. It was Cornelius that made the next comment with surprisingly no prompting from Mr. Malfoy, "Well then sit the boy down and have him claim his Lordship. Then we can have someone of his standing take him in, and raise him like he should be raised."

Nodding his head in consideration for a moment, "What process would there to decide where Mr. Potter would be staying?"

Cornelius smiled brightly, "Well of course it would have to be an elite and prominent member of society. Lucky for us Mr. Malfoy has volunteered for just that role, he even has his own son that is Mr. Potter's age."

Dumbledore could almost laugh at the absurdity of what Cornelius said but still leaving a hole that big for him to destroy their argument left no other choice. "Minister I believe that I heard you incorrectly. You wish for Mr. Malfoy to raise him as he should be raised?"

Lucius grinned wickedly, "Is your old age affecting you hearing Dumbledore I believe that exactly what he said."

He was shocked usually Lucius was more save then this. Cautious that this was a political trap of some kind he decided to step in it anyway, "Minister I believe that you have contradicted yourself. You wish for Mr. Potter to be raised by those of similar stature, but wish to send him to the Malfoys. While a rich family since they fled from France almost two hundred years ago do to the rebellion. How could Mr. Malfoy prepare Mr. Potter for his Lordship when the man himself has never held one?"

A snort from Madam Bones caused him to look away from the gaping Cornelius and furious Lucius.

Cornelius however continued in a whiny voice, "Well see here Dumbledore. There are other options, the Notts are a well respected Family and with their Lordship they could raise young Mr. Potter."

His head snapped back at Cornelius, and he hoped his eyes portrayed the fury that coursed through him at that suggestion, "Might I remind you Minister before you destroy what is left of your career why the Notts would be a bad idea. It was your hand that penned the pardon for Lord Nott and his brother Thedius, just like Mr. Malfoy here. Then not even two weeks after the Potters died it was Thedius that was the first to prove the blood wards worked, out of your contemporaries. You intend to sent Mr. Potter to the house of a family that had one of their own try to kill him. I understand they are your backers but at least use some sense."

Cornelius looked like he was going to cry, Lucius however barked, "I believe Dumbledore that you have forgotten yet again that those pardon absolve those they were given to of all wrong doing. We could not be held accountable for doing the Dark Lords bidding."

Turning his glare at Lucius he rejoined, "Absolved does not mean you were ever innocent, Mr. Malfoy."

Finally it was Madam Bones that interrupted, "Minister, before you overstep your bounds again. I should remind you that if we were to place Mr. Potter with a family of his stature, it would be either the Bones or Longbottom Family that Mr. Potter would stay with."

He was dumbfounded at the woman, it was only a small consolation that both of the other men in the office seemed to be as well.

She continued as if nothing had happened, "I'm sure I could contact Augusta for this discussion, she would be very interested in how her house was cut from entering in these discussions."

He faintly heard Cornelius whimper behind him at the very thought.

HPatEA

Sighing as she held the little pine box she knocked on her daughter's door, "Darling, could you open the door please?"

She waited a moment until the door slowly creaked open. She smiled sadly at her daughter. She had run to her room after the package arrived and it was now eight o'clock, she looked a mess. A deep blue gown with gold trim was rumpled all over but the most telling sign something was wrong was the red rimmed eyes and tear tracks down her face.

Suppressing the moan of pain at seeing her baby girl like that she wrapped her daughter in a hug making sure the door was shut behind her. Her daughter just surrendered into the hug and she could hear muffled sobs from where her daughter's head was resting on her shoulder.

As she ran her fingers through her daughters silky black hair she started to hum the same lullaby she had used so many years ago with her daughters. When the sobs had ceased she decided that she might as well start the conversation she was sure would only lead to more tears, "Why does that letter both you so much darling?"

It took a moment before her daughter answered bitterly in a deep mocking voice, "I have no idea how a betrothal works or how girls think. Here is a shiny piece of jewelry, that should keep you happy and even better it will keep you safe if you leave the house for some reason."

Her daughters thoughts on the letter were so off the mark from what she and her husband had thought, she had to take a moment to reconsider what to say. Clearing her voice she gently explained, "Well that's not where we thought you were going at least, but darling I highly doubt he meant anything like that."

He daughter however waspishly cut her off wiping furiously at her eyes, "His only endorsement of that piece of jewelry was that it would keep me safe. What could possible be thinking that would make him think that I need him to keep me safe?"

She studied her daughter's angry face as she groaned a little, "Have you tried to think why he might instantly think of that darling?"

Her daughter's face was set defiantly, "Its simple. It is because he like all boys think that women can not do anything, let alone protect themselves if need be."

She could not help but wonder where this defiance had come from, her daughter had never been this angry before. He stare at her daughter was a little harder than she meant it to be, but it was for the best that she say her part now and give her daughter the rest of the evening to think on it. Besides if what her husband said was true her daughter would only have a few days to respond to the Potter boy before he left on some mad adventure. Using her stern voice she reprimanded her daughter as gently as she could, ignoring the start her daughter gave at her tone, "Or maybe it's a rather ingrained response he really has no knowledge that he is even doing. The desire to see you safe, I mean. It would not be hard to see why he would instantly want to do that, if you think about what happened to his parents."

Her daughter's eyes widened a little, but she continued on, "However why his first thought was to keep you safe is neither here nor there in why I came to talk to you. I will agree it was most unfair what your father and grandfather did to you in telling you the contract all those years ago, and I have expressed my displeasure with them accordingly. This behavior from you however is not acceptable either. I did not raise my young, pretty and intelligent daughter to sit in her room and pout."

Her daughter actually flinched there and she wished she could stop but she needed to reach her point, "Now are you going to continue to sit here and dwell on some grievance that was most likely a well intended mistake, or are you going to talk to the man who you will someday marry? Remember as I said you will marry him, are you willing to try to work things out or are you content with you hating each other? Your attitude now will only lead to that choose."

She could tell her daughter was still angry and bitter just from her body language, but at least she seemed sufficiently chastised. "Darling. I know it seems unfair and that I'm being unnecessarily hard on you, but I don't want you to end up hating your entire life, like it seems you will. This," as she waved her arms at her daughters tear streaked face, "is not what I envisioned that your betrothal would case when we moved to Britain because of it."

As she pulled her daughter close she faintly heard the real reason that her daughter was locked away in her room as her darling girl whispered in a ragged voice, "But its not fair, he doesn't even notice me not with her around."

HPatEA

Dumbledore stumbled out of the Floo and into his office completely exhausted. It should have been a short meeting, just long enough for him to be fashionable late for his staff meeting. Madam Bones had not made an idle threat. After Cornelius and Lucius started arguing again, Madam Bones had disappeared for maybe three minutes.

Madam Longbottom had joined them not even ten minutes later demanding to know why she was not informed that they were discussing the placement of Mr. Potter. The argument that ensued wore out all his patients and lasted till dinner ending in two distant sides; him and Madam Longbottom wishing Harry to be allowed to choose, and Madam Bones, Cornelius and Mr. Malfoy all arguing that he needed to be placed with a respected family. It was just lucky that Madam Bones disagreed with who was a respected family. Though it had almost been worth it to see Augusta tell Mr. Malfoy that, "No Frenchman worm will be raising the next Lord Potter!"

As he started towards his quarters he stilled when he hurt an angry cough behind him. Whipping around wand drawn… he came face to face with Minerva. Putting his hand to his chest he sighed, "Minerva, you should know better than to sneak up on an old man like that. How was the staff meeting?"

She stared at him intently and he could tell she was angry before she replied, "The staff meeting was fine Albus. Now how about you explain everything I learned today. Starting with a letter from Mr. Potter then from my visit to the Weasleys!" Her voice had started at a quiet level but menacing tone and ended in what was almost a lion's roar. Taking one look at his deputy he headed for his desk chair knowing that he would not be getting any sleep anytime soon. Maybe he would find out more about what happened other than what he learned today, whatever the case a visit to the Weasleys was in the cards for tomorrow to see the boy. When Amelia had said he had run away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer he had panicked but this, this might just be a good thing.

* * *

redstickbonbon: Thank you. I did think that adding in Harry's Grandfather as a more prominent figure was interesting mostly because I've never seen it done. Oh, his grandmother is Dorea Black an important and very smart witch, but of his grandfather I never hear anything really. As for Shangri-La, when they finally get there (this is going to be a series for maybe the summer between years 5 and 6) its going to be awesome.

(second review) Thank you, and actually I expected most people nit to guess and wait for this chapter, seeing as this is going to be my last one without naming the girl. He might especially with these few days together before anyone leaves. Thank you, in fact I am glad someone noticed that, you have to remember though no one really knows what happened except a few people at the ministry, the goblins and Bill who could not tell. Others only are just finding out, McGonagall and Dumbledore AND one if not happy. I'm no girl so I asked for assistance from a younger sister to see how she would react. I explained the situation without naming anyone and she seemed rather frustrated and angry for the character so I'm going with that… :P I only said that Su Li is the only Chinese girl Harry knew at this point.

CR Potter Fan: Good guess and I can see how that actually would fit for the most part however I won't tell you who.

Guest: I find myself wondering if you actually read the story…

Katzztar: I am trying to depict Ron as I see him throughout the books. However if you are looking for a story where Ron is a great friend, *shrug* I really just don't see it. Ok I can see your logic in your thought process with the girls. As I think Fleur, Daphne and Susan are overdone in the contract story departments I will say its none of those three, but you did mention her.

Deadlord: Thank you. That old story your looking for is Harry Potter and the Cursed Summer I'm guessing. My updates are going to level off soon with me switching to updating my stories at a weekend rotational schedule unless some inspirational spark hits me.

dobbys-stinger: I will be announcing who is correct next chapter.

Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: I like how you think but I will not be telling you who it is yet. Also I never said it was Su Li, all I said was Su Li was the only Chinese student that Harry knew. Lastly I did not forget the Tonks' They were disowned so no they are not part of the family. They might have Black blood but then technically so do ninety percent or so of the Wizarding world.

**Guest (The second): I'm so sorry do not like the little details, I'm so sorry that fleshing out a story makes you impatient. As for my convoluted plot, I'm assuming that your main complaint is the fact that I continually show things from so many people's perspective, rather then just continuing with Harry and his point of view. It does not matter if that is what you meant or not, my main objective in any story I write is changing characters so that they don't stay two dimensional like most do in stories and that require multiple sub-plots where you can see them grow. Though I may have taken the same basic premise from Mountain907's story, we have completely different storylines and writing styles. In the end however if you don't like how I write you don't need to tell me, I might change things but I won't change my writing style. Really, just do not read my story if you do not like it.**

EdgeofShadows: I will be revealing who it is next chapter but you have some good reasoning I will give you that. Thank you. I like the idea of having him travel, mostly because though it is acknowledged that there are witches and wizards all over the world noting but England is ever flushed out at all. So I can make things up as I go. As for the Zippo of Death… I really don't mind. Flames can sometimes be very helpful in realizing something that you missed, admittedly those are rare but I'm a big boy I can handle a few negative comments (usually with loads of sarcasm). Well He already removed Lucius as Proxy, and well the biggest thing he will do to get back at Lucius is done accidentally.  
lordamnesia: Thank you. I do find it entertaining to read how people come to their conclusions it shows me what people pick up in my writing. I hope I can keep it up. I'll bear that in mind. :P


	6. Chapter 5: Weasleys Departing

Well first I would like to say I am shocked that no one commented on my reference to _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, oh well I guess not everyone can be as dorky as me.

This chapter is rather long but I rushed the last one to get it out on time. Because of this I folded the rest that I did not finish into this one…

As to the betrothed I am happy to announce that I have gone with Padma Patil. That means that the following people will be getting PMs so that they can name a person; EdgeofShadows, lordamnesia, katzztar.

IMPORTANT: After anything that is written in a language not in this stories base language I will include a translation into the base language. That translation will be within * *

Author: Now for the disclaimer.

Lucius Malfoy: This useless muggle does not own anything in our Magical world.

Author: I will get you for this Lucius Malfoy and your stupid kid too.

Chapter 5: Weasleys Departed

Ginny was curled up on her bed clutching her pillow tightly. An attentive observer would notice that her eyes were bloodshot and red, and her pillow had a tiny wet spot that was clearly due to tears. Sadly there was no observer for her to talk to, no one that she could tell her newest problem to.

She sniffled, wishing for what could only be the millionth time that she had a sister. Someone that she could talk to about girl things. She was not overtly girly she knew that. Ron and the Twins never wanted to do anything that a girl would do, thus she had always been playing boy games with her brothers if she wanted to do anything with other kids. Luna was never around a lot which only became less often when Luna's mother died. She missed Luna's mom though, Selene had always been nice to her, and would listen to anything that she or Luna would say. Mum on the other hand was perpetually smothering, except about the Chamber which mum would rather pretend never happened. Then on top of that she didn't even have anyone at Hogwarts that she could ask, she had been so terrified this past year that she had not made any girl friends, something that she had really wanted to do ever since Fred and George had told her about Angelina and Alice.

It had all started today when the letter from Harry arrived. The very idea that Harry was going on a curse breaking expedition like the ones Bill had gone on horrified her. He was her savior, and now he was doing something that might cause him to die. She knew it could happen. Bill was always not giving details about his job, she knew it was because her favorite brother was trying to protect her from the scary details.

She had loudly demanded that Bill look after Harry, it was the only way that he would have heard her over everyone else. She knew Bill would look after him, her beloved brother was really honorable and if for no other reason then to pay back Harry for what Harry did for her, he would look after Harry. That did not stop her from making him promise to though. Mum however had set into Bill about the stupid decision that was made by the higher-ups at Gringotts, and had only been forced off her rant by the Floo activating. When Professor McGonagall's head had appeared everyone had been rather confused, which only got worse when Professor McGonagall asked if Bill was present.

Mum had a short conversation with the Professor about a letter Harry had sent to Hogwarts before Professor McGonagall came through to talk to Bill.

Everyone had still been huddled around the table when Professor McGonagall came through, Harry's letter sat on the kitchen table and seemed to draw the Professor's attention almost immediately. A single eyebrow had raised at the letter as she turned her usually stern face on Bill, and with a proud smile started a discussion that would continue even after Bill left, "First I will have to say I am proud that you are still having an amazing effect on younger Gryffindors even after you have left Hogwarts, William. However I do wonder how you managed to get Mr. Potter interested in taking Ancient Runes?" She had ignored the gasp from Ron as she listened to her brother explain how he meet Harry at Gringotts, as usual Bill had to avoid saying a lot because of his job but Professor McGonagall seemed to know what to ask. Ron started continued eating His breakfast and she worked her way back to her seat and though she moved her food around a bit she was paying complete attention to the conversation next to her.

The peace in the conversation ended when Bill mentioned that Harry had been kicked out and that's why he was at Gringotts. Professor McGonagall's face had turned white as a ghost's, but had then rather quickly turned a furious red. Professor McGonagall had mutter under her breath for a second then turning the glare she normally used on the Twins on Bill had ordered him to go take a walk with her while she found out more. With her ability to listen to the conversation over she quickly finished her breakfast.

She had gathered together her drawing materials and snuck outside to the orchard. Careful of her drawing equipment she climbed into her tree. She was always either in the tree or leaning against it according to mum. Looking out she could see everything; the stone fence, the field, the plethora of gnomes, dad's garage, and even the wood in the distance. If she looked closely she could see the hill that her brothers would play Quidditch on.

Her mind however was not thinking about the beauty of everything outdoors, nor was it thinking about the drawing that she was making almost by reflex. It was like the Twins had been doing experiments in her mind; random thought and worry made her mind a frantic mess just like their room.

She spent time reassure herself that if her crush could slay a Basilisk, and do all the other things Ron had claimed that they had done her would be ok. It did not help much. She already was worried about Bill. She was always worried about Bill because of his job.

She had no idea how long she had spent lost in thought until mum had called her in for Lunch. As she started putting her drawing materials away she looked at her absent-minded doodles, and promptly dropped her sketchbook as she started only just managing to cling to the trunk of the tree without falling.

Clinging to the tree as her heart was racing in her chest, she worked to breathe. Seconds turned to minutes as she gazed at her sketchbook, hugging the sturdy tree hoping that she could draw on its strength. It took mum coming back out to tell her to hurry up that finally got her to slowly make her way down the tree. Flipping the book over she looked at what she drew.

It was an amazing drawing in quality only. Like the terrifying image she saw every time she closed her eyes, there on her sketchbook was the Chamber of Secrets. The snake statues in the background, lining the walls. The giant basilisk laying on the ground, around its mouth a pool that she knew would be a deep red if it had color. Harry looking so tiny and worried as he made his way towards her clutching his wounded arm. It was just like the nightmares she had almost every night. Hands shaking she folded the accursed page over as not to see it, and swore that she would not draw anything unless she was paying attention to what she was drawing.

Lunch had been short and the Twins and Ron lead a talk about Malta, mum seemed a little unfocused for most of the meal as she stole glances at the family clock. Most likely in an attempt to know when her brother would be home with Harry. Try as she might she couldn't help herself either.

However lunch came and went without anyone coming home. Disappointed and not willing to draw anymore she had put her drawing supplies away, taking out her charms book to try and get the last of her school assignments out of the way in the sitting room. Ron was doing the same thing but she knew he had a lot of his work still to go.

She was not even half way through when both Ron and her jumped to attention as the Floo activated. She wanted to race over and check and demand to know what was going on, but as she watched Ron bolt into the Kitchen she went back to her work knowing she had no real reason to be able to talk to Harry.

She listened as Ron badgered Harry, and cursed furiously at herself as the blush spread through her cheeks when the two finally walked upstairs towards Ron's room she assumed. She had giggled and hugged Bill when he came into the sitting room and told her that he got the job. She felt a little pang of longing as Ron and the Twins came running down the steps with Harry all carrying their brooms.

****FLASHBACK****

She smiled tightly at Bill as she heard George yell to mum as they raced out the door, "Mum we're going to play Quidditch up on the paddock."

Mum's reply was just a slight sigh. Bill however smile was wide as he tried to distract her, "Well now that we know what I will be doing this summer. It also means that you will be getting an extra special gift for your birthday this year princess."

She smiled a little despite wishing her brothers would bring her flying at least once in her life. Bill looked at something past the chair she was sitting in for a moment and assumed that mum wanted to have her help in the kitchen. Turning she squeaked as Harry stood there with his broom and a sheepish look on his face. He seemed startled when she turned around, but recovered quickly as he asked, "Would you like to come flying with us? I mean if you want… I know you never did last year but you had lessons at Hogwarts this past year so I mean…"

She could only numbly nod her head as she stared at her crush asking her to go flying, something her brother would never even do. Then however her heart sank as she stuttered, "I don't have a broom…"

He gave her a breathtaking smile as he calmly offered, "Well we could take turns and you could use my broom for a while if you want."

***End Flashback***

It had been amazing being able to fly even for a little while on the Nimbus 2000 that was owned by Harry. He had even defended her right to go flying with them against Ron who said as a lady she could fly. Harry had dragged in Fred and George in his argument about Angelina, Alice and Katie being example of great girls that could fly. Ron had been annoyed but she had been able to go flying.

That was the biggest part of the problem. She had loved it, every minute of it. Being around the boy who saved her, defended her, and let her fly; all parts of the experience had been amazing. She however had been on edge and scared the entire time, not nervous, scared.

It was as she lay here in bed that it had come to her. Harry her crush for ages, her hero; was a reminder of everything that happened with Tom and it terrified her. She did not like it, she did not like being around him. She did not like how she wanted to make him smile like he did when he offered his broom. Harry reminded her of Tom and everything that happened, and he had influence over her because she liked him. After everything that had happened she did not want to be reminded, she did not want to not be in complete control of her life. She cried silently knowing that she could not be around Harry Potter until everything was better and she was in control.

HPatEA

Bill reclined lazily in the in his favor chair in the entire Burrow, the nice wooden rocking chair outside. He had to get it out of the shed, but it was always worth it. He could sit rock and relax while looking at the stars. Mum had always wanted him to go work for the ministry like his dad, but he always knew what he was going to do. The stars showed him, he was going to explore the world, and find all the places that were hidden from prying eyes. It had taken a while for him to realize that being a Curse-breaker at Gringotts was the exact fit of adventure, and exploration that he wanted in a job. The last three years working for Gringotts though, well they had been even better than all of his years at Hogwarts together he thought with a smile.

Leaning back he scanned the sky to the south looking for the first constellation that he could even identify, Orion. He sigh, both in anticipation of the next adventure but unfortunately because he knew what was coming. He had come out here earlier knowing that his mum had decided to wait till everyone else was in bed till she demanded answers about Harry going with them on this expedition. He had seen the light in Percy's room go out a few moments ago so he knew it was only a few moments till his father came to get him.

Heaving another sigh he decided to be preemptive, getting out of the chair he picked up the sturdy rocking chair and stowed it in the shed. Closing the shed before he heading back into the Burrow he saw his dad heading for him.

His dad smiled a little strained slapping a hand on his shoulder, "Well son best to get the questions out of the way wouldn't you say?"

Frowning he retorted in frustration, "It's not like I will be able to answer half her questions as well as mum would like."

His dad gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, "I know Bill. You know your mother though, she worries about all of you and after everything that's happened she sees Harry as another son, and I can't really disagree with how she sees it."

He sighed agreeing that the Weasley family did own Harry, he pulled the front door open and held it for his dad to enter first. He then followed his dad into the kitchen. Taking a look around he decided that his agreement with Harry that everything he could tell his parents was to only be told to his parents made it so some improvements were needed. Wiping out his wand he cast five rather complicated sound walls surrounding them on every side and paneling the ceiling. They would make it impossible for anyone not physically inside the walls to hear what was going on in the room.

Looking back at his parent he noted that dad looked bemused but mum looked annoyed, "What was that for son?"

Putting a strained smile on his face he started what was going to be a long explanation that he knew was going to be interrupted multiple times. There was however a chance, no matter how remote, that some of those interruptions might actually be helpful.

"Mum, dad I need you to listen carefully to everything that I have to say before you ask any questions. There is a lot that I can not explain, but I talked to Harry and though he is rather embarrassed he has agreed that I can explain some things to you. However you are not allowed to tell anyone is that understood?"

He sigh as his dad nodded serenely but his mother swelled up as she demanded, "I have been extremely patient William Arthur Weasley. Now you are going to start explaining everything is that understood!"

Rolling his eyes he began, "We I don't know if I can do everything but I can do most of it. We will start with why he applied for the job to begin with. He was fined for using magic in front of muggles." Waving his hand to stop his mother before she interrupted, "It was the muggles that he lives with and it was acknowledged as accidental magic. However as he is Harry Potter they sent Obliviators with Aurors to make sure everything was ok. When he was not there, Madam Bones was called in to track him down. So the fine was steeper then one would normally be. His account manager sent him in the direction of the head of the expedition to cover the amount needed for his Hogwarts tuition. He does not want anyone else to know his reason for having to get a job."

He took a relieved breath that he had taken the anger out of mum's sails for the moment. He was a little surprised that it was dad that brought up the real point, "That as horrible as it is does not explain how he managed to get the job. The summer before your seventh year we still had to sign off for you and you were of age."

His smile tightened at that, he hated what he was about to do. However, as he told Harry no one should know that the house he was head of was House Black, and that definitely included his parents. So it was time for a little misdirection, seeing as he really did not want to lie to his parents.

"That's surprisingly simple. As you know Harry will eventually be Lord Potter? Well when his account manager spelled the situation out for him, Harry was offered to become Head of House Potter as he has been able to since he was eleven. This however is where it gets tricky, he has a betrothed attached to becoming Head of House Potter."

Mum gasped and dad grabbed hold of her to steady her into a seat, noting that his mum looked a little flushed he quickly continued, "I don't know who it is or who set it up and do to its wording Harry wouldn't know who it was till he became Head of House. He decided to forgo that till he could find out the name of his betrothed and get to know them. He was however Heir of another family, and finding that there was no betrothal contract active for that particular family he assumed that Lordship. Because he is a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House he is now considered an adult legally. Though as I said he is trying to keep all that under wraps so he will not be exercising any of his privileges while he is here."

Mum looked a little faint as she demanded, "You mean that poor boy is going to be Head of two Families? What were the Goblins thinking spring it on him this early? What House is he already the Head of?"

Dad seemed a touch worried but he agreed with mum, "I do have to agree son, what exactly do the goblins think to accomplish with this? Harry is way to young and inexperienced to be a competent Lord at this point."

Frowning at where this was going to go he sighed, "Most likely the goblins are looking at exactly that, and hoping to be able to advance their own agenda as Harry has no clue what he is doing." Holding up his hand in an attempt to placate his agitated parents he continued, "However it is for the best at this point. The goblins also will not hurt Harry or do anything that would severely damage his accounts. There is too much chance of it becoming a scandal, and that would damage business. My honest guess would be that they are angling to reclaim any goblin made objects they can get their hands on."

Deciding that they really should not know that Harry made his account advisor his Proxy he hoped that they were at least semi satisfied. "William?" He looked at his mum who while still pale had a hard look on her face, "Why are you avoiding what House he is Head of?"

Swallowing he mumbled, "Do to the rules as a Gringotts employee I can not tell you…"

Mum huffed, but he noticed that his dad sent him a hard look.

"All I can tell you is that it comes from his dad's side, and well… The family is not looked at very well."

He watched as mum continued muttering about the goblins, he could see the understanding dawn in his dad's eyes. Making to say something before his dad did, he was cut off as his dad locked eyes with him and made a motion like he was silencing himself. He decided to breath a sigh of relief, "Um… Harry did have one thing that he wanted me to ask you both. Well mainly mum but, he has no idea who his betrothed is or how to well do anything about it. He sent her a letter, but he was hoping when we get back that you might be able to give him some advise as to help him figure out how to get to know her?"

He watch his mum's eyes snap to him and almost shivered at the sparkle that was present in her blue eyes.

HPatEA

A gentle shaking drew Harry from Morpheus' realm. Springing alert he almost smashed his head into Mrs. Weasley's head as she smiled down at him.

"Harry dear, you need to get up. It would have been fine for you to sleep in, but the Headmaster is here to talk to you."

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he crawled out of bed noting as he did that Ron's bed was already empty. That could only be a sign that it was a lot later then he thought, because there was no way that Ron would get up early on break.

He swiftly searched through his trunk for the best clothes he had. The T-shirt had a few stains and the jeans were worn but they beat most of Dudley's castoffs. Checking the time as he started to make his way downstairs he frowned at the clock. Nine o'clock was much too early for Ron unless something was going on.

As he opened Ron's door he froze. He had been completely acting on autopilot that he did not even realize what was going on, but now that he was awake nothing made sense. The Headmaster was nice and rather fair, but he barely talked to his students during the school year what purpose did he have coming to see him during the summer? Better yet why had the Headmaster never come while he was rotting away at the Dursleys?

Frowning at the path his thoughts were taking he slowly made his way down the stairs in the Burrow. As he did he went over everything that he had done in the last few days that could have caused the Headmaster to come and see him. There was a lot of things that he could think that the Headmaster might want to talk to him about; he remembered vividly the discussion that they had back first year about the wards at Private Drive so it could be about him leaving, it also could be about the accidental magic he used because the Headmaster he remembered has some job in the government, hell for all he knew Professor Dumbledore might have some way of knowing that he was now Lord Black and with the warning Bill gave him that might be some kind of problem.

Reaching the sitting room and still having not seen anyone yet he was starting to get concerned. He knew he told Bill he could tell his parents about the Lordship, and he knew that Professor McGonagall had come to the Burrow yesterday; still there was no reason for all this secrecy.

He crept over to peered into the kitchen. Finally he relaxed somewhat; Mrs. Weasley was washing dishes, Ginny was working almost as furiously as Ron would at devouring her breakfast, and the Twins seemed to be working on homework but it was hard to tell as they seemed to write on each other's paper as much as their own. Clearing his throat as he walked in he ask, "Mrs. Weasley where um… Where is the Headmaster?"

He almost took a step back into the sitting room when everyone turned to look at him. Mrs. Weasley smiled gentle at him, "The Headmaster is outside in the orchard Harry. He wanted to speak to you in private. It's nothing to worry about I'm sure."

The Twins were grinning at him like one of there pranks had gone off and he had helped, it was disconcerting to say the least. Nodding his head stiffly he started walking towards the front door as he replied, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Ignoring Mrs. Weasley's scolding as he walked out the door, "See you two, Harry is ever so polite. Why is it that no matter what I do you two would never thank me?"

As the front door of the Burrow swung shut behind him, he started making his way over to the little apple orchard . He knew that the little orchard must look beautiful in the spring when all the flowers were in bloom, he wondered if he would ever see them in bloom.

He saw Professor Dumbledore as soon as he looked at the orchard, it was hard to miss the elderly man in his light blue robes with what seemed to be twinkling stars on them. It really was bothering him why Professor Dumbledore had come out to see him, and he decided that he must have done something wrong as usual even if he did not know what he did wrong.

Remembering all the times that the Headmaster had known he was there when invisible he decided to acknowledge the Headmaster first even if it was an apology, "Good Morning Headmaster. I don't know what I did Sir, but I am sorry for whatever made you have to come out here Sir."

He watched Professor Dumbledore's face carefully as he turned around, checking for any hint of anger on the kind old man's face. Finding none he noted that he looked quiet like Hermione when she looked something up and she had been wrong on an assumption.

The Headmaster seemed to deflate a little before he spoke, "Ah yes Harry. There is no need to apologize young man, unless you have been up to something mischievous this morning. If so you would be advised to apologize to Molly instead. No young man I came to call for a much different reason. I took part in two conversations about you yesterday and felt that I should look in on you, and check to make sure you are ok."

He frowned at the Headmaster, never having thought that Professor Dumbledore would have fallen for doing simple because he was the boy-who-lived. Plastering a rather false smile on his face he replied, "I'm fine Headmaster. I… I think it's going to be a good summer too. I can't help but be curious though Sir, who exactly where you talking with about me if you don't mind me asking."

The Headmaster seemed to draw himself back up with his customary genial smile, "Don't worry my boy, it nothing dire. However I must say I do approve of you taking Ancient Runes and hope that you actually consider taking Arithmancy also, both are exceedingly helpful courses in the education of young wizards."

He beamed at that his anxiety forgotten for the moment, though Headmaster continued on like nothing happened. "However I must express my distress that you have signed yourself up to go on a curse breaking expedition. It did not take me long to find out why you chose to follow such an endeavor and I am proud that I can offer assistance. Hogwarts has an account for situations were students can receive scholarships if they are facing hardships like you are."

He saw the Headmaster freeze almost as if the cold tone of his breath actually froze the elderly man, "No. I have already signed the contract. I thank you for the offer Sir however I know that those funds are already in use for this coming year, like they were last year. I could not take from some student that actually is in need of the money while I do not. It would not be fair." Besides he added in his mind, I have my honor and unlike the fame for being the boy-who-lived I actually earned that.

He had to admit the Headmaster however was not going to give this up it seemed, "But surely you don't want to go on something this dangerous do you Harry?"

He blinked before he retorted, "It could not be any worse than what I have had to face at Hogwarts Sir."

The Headmaster reeled as if slapped and a surge of shame flooded him, Professor Dumbledore had only ever been nice to him before. "I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before his gaze turned stern, "Mr. Potter, I know the rules of working at Gringotts, how are possible working for them without a signed waver from your guardians?"

He face fell, Bill's words flashing before his mind as he thought about how he should answer, "I well… I don't need a signature from my guardians anymore Sir. I know it happened a bit early, but it's the only way I could get a job at my age. My account manager Ognak help me take up my Lordship Sir."

The Headmaster stilled and almost whispered, "You became Lord Potter?"

He hemmed and hawed for a few moments before he mumbled, "No Sir. There are obligations that made me not want to become Lord Potter yet. I am… Well I'm Lord Black Sir."

The Headmaster's face went completely blank, "Harry, you must promise me you won't tell anyone about this. It would be a great danger to you if this got out."

He nodded his head sadly, "I know Sir. Bill told me the same thing Sir."

The Headmaster relaxed at that, "Yes young William is a rather bright boy. I am going to ask you to make me another promise Harry, do as Mr. Weasley tells you on this expedition if you truly are set on going."

His worried face broke into a smile at that, "I'm sorry Sir. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both already made Bill promise not to let me out of his sight Sir."

Professor Dumbledore seemed content and the twinkle that normally filled his eyes was present again, "Now we will need to talk about your Lordship. Come Lord Black walk with me. There is one last question that I am now going to have to ask you Lord Black. Will you be requesting Lordship quarters for this coming year?"

Completely mortified he could not shake his head fast enough, a reaction that made Professor Dumbledore laugh quiet heartily. Letting the blush die away a slight spark of inspiration hit him, "Sir I do have one question. I um… I didn't take up becoming Lord Potter yet because of a betrothal contract that's active. It was written up by my Grandfather Sir and I was just wondering if you might know who it was?"

He tried not to call Professor Dumbledore old to blatantly in his question. However his heart sank just a bit when Professor Dumbledore looked completely gobstopped showing that there was another person that seemed to have no idea who this mystery girl was.

HPatEA

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, cursing the lip that was right in front of the exit. He always trip over that damn thing. Righting himself he set off to catch up with his brother. He was glad that Bill was bringing him to get a new wand before the vacation, but he could not fathom why they had to go this early. Bill had made up for it by offering t bring him for ice cream after.

He caught up with Bill as soon as they exited the pub. As Bill taped the brick he asked, "So Bill what kind of wand do you think I will get?"

Bill smile down at him, "Well I would have to say I have no idea. I never looked into wandlore at all."

He huffed and sped up toward Ollivander's. He came here to get his wand, a wand that would be his first, not some cast off hand-me-down from one of his brothers. He slowed for only a moment and gazed at the wand in the window longingly as he pushed open the door. He was just too overjoyed to be getting his own wand to wait for Bill, he had been rushing since he found out. He even only had seconds for breakfast and mum had made bacon.

He looked around expectantly at the counter in front of rows of shelves full of tiny boxes wondering where Ollivander was. He jumped and his heart raced as an eerie voice called out from the rows of boxes, "Mr. Ronald Weasley, I was expecting you two years ago. No matter. Ah Mr. William Weasley what is this? I see you do not use the wand I sold you all those years ago. May I see this new one?"

He frown as his brother sighed, "I missed it damn. Oh yes. Yes here you go Mr. Ollivander. I collected the core myself while in Egypt."

He never knew his brother had a new personal wand made, those were suppose to be particularly expensive.

"Yes I'm not surprise you still use a Poplar wand Mr. Weasley it was the only wood that had any reaction for you. And what is this? A hair of a sphinx? I have never used that before. _Igniculus_." Silver sparks shot out of the end of Bill's wand, dissolving into nothing before they hit anything.

Bill smiled smugly, "It has served me very well in Egypt, and helped out of more than one tight spot."

Mr. Ollivander nodded thoughtfully before turning back towards him and the man's silver eyes creeping him out a bit, "Mr. Weasley, which is your wand hand?"

He smiled, it was starting he would now have his own wand, "Right."

He started as a tape measure started measuring him, confused as to why a wand maker needed his measurements he shrugged it off.

Ollivander was staring at him intently as the tape measure was measuring everything he could think of. Finally as he was getting frustrated while the tape measure was measuring the size of his ears Ollivander spoke, "Ah yes, I know just the kind of wand for you Mr. Weasley. It's not often that I'm this sure on the first try."

He watched the tape measure curl up as Ollivander hurried back into the shelves. Bill whistled, "Wow. If you get it on the first shot you might be the only one in the family. Percy was the last record holder with third try and even that is phenomenal."

He allowed himself to preen a little at the possibility that he might have done something, even if it was something this little, better than his brothers before him.

The smile was still on his face when Mr. Ollivander reappeared with two boxes. placing both on the counter The old man said, "Well Mr. Wealsey I can say for certain that one of these will fit you correctly. I have never been incorrect with a chestnut wand before. It is always so easy to short them out young."

he stared at the two boxes waiting for someone to tell him what to do. Bill finally took pity on him and helped, "It is up to you to test them Ron."

He cautiously reached forward for the one farther away, but stopped. He could feel a slight pull at his fingertips almost as if the other wand wanted to be chosen. Opening the box his eyes landed on a wand almost the same size as Charlie's old wand and he knew it was his. As he closed his hand around the finely carved wood he could feel the influx of magic as unbidden sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"Oh Yes, yes. Ten and a quarter inches, chestnut with a core of dragon heartstrings from a particularly agitated Swedish Short-Snout. An amazing wand for those that know exactly what they want but lack the drive associated with some other wands."

As Bill stepped up to pay Ollivander with some of dad's winnings he held his wand gingerly, examining the design that seemed to be carved into the wand itself. There were swirls and bends in the design and it was cool, but after a few moments he had to abandon it as the swirls actually made him feel ill.

Shaking his head he looked at Bill who was putting change back in the pouch mum gave him, "Well little brother ready for an ice cream it will be a great time to _talk_ just the two of us before you leave."

He nodded his head wondering why the way his brother said that bothered him.

HPatEA

Hermione let out a squeal as she and her parents entered the special cove that her parents had found in France. It had been a drive getting here about an hour out of Nice in the direction of Monaco, but it was worth it. She normally would have been embarrassed by her very uncommon reaction but she was so glad to be in a place with magic _where her parents were also._

Out of the three places on the trip that were suppose to be like this, this one was the one she wanted to go to the most. She might get to meet Merfolk, she knew some lived in the Black Lake but she's never seen them. Here though she had a chance to meet a whole new civilization and culture, and the things she could learn were almost uncountable to her reckoning.

She took off running for the water as soon as her parents let go of her hand. Self conscious of the stares that some of the myriad of kids shot at her, her mom had bought her a forest green bikini that she thought she should not be wearing. She was very relieved that at least here in Magical France such things were not uncommon and she did not stick out.

Disappointed that there was no mermaids at the sea edge she was about to start trekking back to her parents and maybe grabbing a book, but a little girl with long blond hair, cut in front of her to get a ball that had rolled in front of her. She was shocked when the little looked at her and demanded cutely, " Venez jouer avec nous!". *Come play with us!* Reluctantly she had made her way over and started playing a magic game like a mix of exploding snaps and hot potato, except that the ball sprayed whoever missed their toss with bright paint which would come off in the water. It had taken a while but they convinced her that it was ok in the water and not damage the environment. Total she only got sprayed three time; once was blue, once pink, and the last bad been extremely embarrassing as it was a tan color that was almost a perfect match with her skin tone and made her look naked.

None of the other kids were related, the little girl did have an older sister but she was not there because she was, ' Trop vieux pour jouer avec les petits enfants.'.*Too old to play with younger children.*

She had an amazing time playing with the rest of the children as her parents mingled. She was glad that her parents could get this experience, it was nice being able to do something that involved both magic and her family.

The one dark spot of the day was that she wished Harry was here, acting like the kid he is rather than going off on some dangerous adventure. She knew that the gift wouldn't be any good for him on his expedition but she really hoped that her package got to him before he left. She had been terrified for him, but after she calmed down and talked to her mom everything was ok. Her mom had made the mickey of her a bit about having a crush, unlike her dad that she knew if he knew would endlessly be making joke.

It had been late in the afternoon when they were getting ready to leave that the Merfolk showed up, she was extremely disappointed that she did not get to interact with them. Her parents and her stayed and listened to the three songs that the Merfolk sang from under the water. As everyone started to leave it got even better, her parents had made friends with someone of some importance in France and he had offered to make them a portkey back to their hotel room rather than them having to get back on their own. Her parents had been skeptical but she had read about portkeys and along with the gentleman explained everything. When her parents caved they took the portkey from the man and thanked him profusely for everything, the portkey and all the information about the magical world that he had given them. She joined them in waving goodbye to the man and his wife who had been surreptitiously joined by the little girl from earlier.

HPatEA

The Burrow was finally quiet. Everyone was asleep. They had spent all evening having a small party. There had been more food then he could fathom, snacks tonight would have been phenomenal.

They had eaten outside on a large table and everyone was so lively and boisterous as usual except Harry. Looking over at the boy he had to wonder why the child was so odd. James would have thrown a fit before he ever let himself look like this boy did. Exactly for reason like today were the Weasley farewell party became a small surprise birthday party for the boy.

The Weasleys gave the boy a pair of nice hard leather boots for whatever expedition he was going on. The girl though she gave him something extra, a picture she had drawn. It was the castle of Hogwarts during the winter, everything was coated in snow and with the way the sun was hitting the entire scene sparkled. Harry had flushed so red when he realized that he was returning the hug she gave him.

Then however that stupid boy Ronald had decided that he needed to go with them to Malta. As nice as an Island that was primarily sounded, he had been looking forward to having complete control over the house for almost a full month.

The youngest had not only decided to bring him but had packed him along with the rest of his things not even to hours ago. Putting everything off to last minute like usual. The biggest things was that, that stupid boy had put him in his cage and now all of that delicious food was down in the kitchen and there was no way that he could eat it.

HPatEA

He looked at the list in front of him, only four name this summer. He had no idea how his mole in the ministry gathered their information nor did he care, he had what he needed and it had not taken much in the way of bribes to acquire it. Then again it never had taken much every other year he did this, but with that stupid stunt Malfoy pulled he expected worse.

Trying to set up a trap to kill all the Mudbloods at Hogwarts underneath Dumbledore's nose was incredible stupid. That French fool Malfoy might have the money that the Dark Lord had so desired and be a efficient politician, in the end though that's all he was. Just money and a cunning mind no power or murdering instinct. The fool could barely wave his wand, and if it was not for the Proxy of the Black family he had weaseled out of Narcissa there would be nothing to the Malfoy name.

He however, he had power; a seat on the Wizengamot, and more Aurors fell to his wand in the war then any other Death Eater not in Azkaban. He was no fool though. He used finesse when he killed, leaving nothing behind that could be traced back to anything other then an accident.

He took one more look at his list, four names. Four filthy mudbloods that he could stop from ever making it to Hogwarts. He smiled evilly, how pleased his master would be if he was still around he thought. The best part of what he did was that by getting them young there was no one to miss the trash, and so no one would look into anything that happened.

HPatEA

Harry had watched as Bill said good bye to Mrs. Weasley for what had to be the third time as the Weasley family left after breakfast. He hated it but he was incredible jealous. Even after the party the night before, and the fact that every Weasley family member had already wished him good luck and said their goodbyes.

The entire Weasley family was more like family to him that anything else he had ever experienced. It still though would never be his family, in fact he had two family that would eventually be his. It was his wish that whom ever he ended up marrying would be able to get along so they could be one family. He shivered like he did when ever the though of his future marriages came up in his mind. It was a shiver equal parts hormones and fear.

He knew it was irrational in a way but he was terrified of the idea of marrying anyone. Not only was he not close to any girls other then Hermione but the very idea of marriage bother him. He hoped his parents loved each other he really did, but the only three married couples he ever got to know did not give any solid backing to marriage being a good thing.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were amazing to him and all of their children, but he would never want to be married to someone like Mrs. Wealsey. She was not a bad person in any way shape or form, but she was always yelling at Mr. Weasley or the rest of the Weasleys. He hated yelling, his aunt and uncle were always yelling at him growing up. He did not want yelling and arguing to happen all the time when he got married. He knew it would happen, but he did not want it to be a common thing.

Back in his primary school, two teachers had been married. He never really knew a lot about there marriage, but he had heard them fighting and some nasty things about them. He hated rumors so he had sneakily followed them once, he was going to tell Mrs. Goodfellow what the other kids were saying about her and her husband. She was always so nice to everyone in class and he could never believe what the rest of the kids were saying. However she found her husband before he found them. They had been fighting, way past arguing. He had ran, afraid of being caught, but he was sure they hated each other and might have actually hit each other.

His Aunt and Uncle had a relationship that he would never want; they fawned over Dudley and where over the top with each other, it was the same way they acted when they did something he knew they hated but would make them look good to others. There marriage over all just seemed to have nothing to it, like it was nothing but a piece of paper to them. That, so like the concept of a marriage contract had actually replaced the Chamber as his nightmare recently. It might seem odd but he lived through the Chamber and the Basilisk but the idea that he might be stuck living with someone he couldn't stand would be horrible.

He was kind of hoping that whoever was his betrothed would reply to his letter, it had been three full days. There was nothing he could do about it, he just hoped he could at least meet with her and her family before he returned to school, they deserved to know what being connected with him like this would mean for them.

Turning back to his book on runes, he tried to distract himself with knowledge he might have use for this summer. It was better then drowning himself in worry and despair for problems that he had years before he needed to face. At least that was how he tried to rationalize it.

HPatEA

Padma Patil looked out her window at the rising sun. The entire sky looked like it had been set on fire, it was rather beautiful. She still wished it would thunderstorm to fit her current mood, plus she always liked them. The lightning was so calming to watch, and would help so much with her frustrated mind.

Ever since Potter had sent that damn letter she had been mad. On top of her problem with that stupid boy was how her family was acting; Pavarti her stupid twin sister was avoiding her, her mother was annoyed and showed it rather openly, and her father just acted disappointed.

None of them understood, she was stuck marrying a man that no matter what she did she would always be second best to. She shot another glare at that stupid bracelet that seemed to be the embodiment of her problem. It taunted her, saying that he just wanted her to be safely tucked away but stupid Granger was his equal and could help him on all of his stupid adventures.

Gritting her teeth in frustration she looked at the stationary that her mother had put out the other day for her to write a reply on. It was had sat on her desk for almost twenty four hours now and she had not even touched it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the calendar on her desk. The date July 29th stuck out, and it only took her a minute to realize what she could do.

Demurely she took a seat at her desk and grabbed the quill on her desk. She thought of how happy her parents would be that she was writing a reply. There was no need for them to know what she was actually writing in her letter, and if she got lucky she might just be able to destroy Potter's birthday by getting him as mad and frustrated as she was because of him.

itsoolikeNARUTO: Thank you.

Wolf970: I like to write from multiple personalities to show how characters develop. I will say that after this chapter it really calms down. With the expedition being the focus, and only the occasional visit to someone else (Mainly Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, Ron Betrothed) I'm sorry but Daphne was never an option…

katzztar: Your logic was good. And I like your deductive reasoning with the new information. However you missed a hint by Geoffre… Just throwing that out there. I think that they would have been quiet put out and annoyed. I don't see the Malfoys holding a title if England. They might be a millennia old pureblood family but they are French, and as is shown many times in the book English Magicals do not like French Magicals. Harry is suppose to have matured early on having to survive at the Dursley's so I feel he should act maturely in some necessary instances, I mean he is still a kid.

akasanta: Thank you. Sorry this update took longer but I wanted to finish everything up till the Weasleys left. I'm sorry but Astoria is not the answer.

Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P: Thank you. Personally I love suspense. I probable should get someone to help with my grammar… I'm not letting them get to me, really only one complainer so far and they are still reading even if they won't give a name, and I mean really they are still reading that has to count for something.

Guest: I going to reference things said in the books a few time here so I apologize as I forget where some of them are mentioned. First he is being fined for underage magic not accidental magic. As mentioned multiple times, the children are only expected to keep control of their magic after they start learning how to control it aka start Hogwarts. So before Hogwarts did not matter, the only other case of magic after Hogwarts is Dobby levitating the pudding, which is when he gets his one and only **warning**. After that any cases, as stated by Arthur Weasley before the trial would be held by Madam Bones where she would conduct his penalties or as Arthur states 'Harry would face a fine'. So yes that Idea was thought out. Your entire next paragraph is pointless, sorry but it is. Harry only ever uses any of his money to by his school things before going to school, and that did not total over one hundred Galleons. No money comes from his vault for his relatives so what expenses would he pay? I like the idea but that would not fit in to my story line, if you like it you should write it at the very least I'd read it. I'm sorry if you see plot holes but I did look things up before I wrote, but continue too do so if I miss something it would be nice to have it pointed out. On the perspective issue, we will have to agree to disagree on this one. Though I do like the point you made when you said 'I', there are things I mentioned that are very important to the story even if innocuous at first glance that you will not know about till later.

Endgames: First I apologize for my spelling errors. Now that out of the way, if you are willing to be a beta reader I would gladly accept. I have this sad feeling that you are in fact not going to take the job as my writing minion though… Now thank you for your complements on my writing style. I don't like how the Lordships in other stories always get Harry everything he needs. I mean ok he will get a lot in my story too, but it involves a lot more work and worry for him that offsets the bonuses. I don't think Harry is getting horrible taking advantage of; Dumbledore is actually trying to protect him from something worse then the Dursleys, well the goblins are treating it like a deal in exchange for the help they give him they have to receive something, and well Geoffre is actually bringing the boy along because he sees talent that should be nurtured. Well one of your guesses was correct at least. Now as to your money argument I am confused with where you are getting your conversion numbers. I used the Lexicon currency converter which sets one galleon at five British Pounds. I'm glad you see my logic as reasonable, my only fall back argument after basically everything that you covered is: Harry's wand cost 7 galleons, Unicorn hair sold for 10 galleons, and the Weasley Family bought everyone's things including all of Ginny's first year supplies for lest then 2 galleons in book two , and if J.K. Rowling can get away with math logic like that I can too. :P


	7. Chapter 6: The road goes ever on and on

First everyone reviews are the lifeblood that helps writers know that people actually like their work. So please READ AND REVIEW.

Secondly, everyone I have very important news: I have finally found a minion! *WHACK* I mean Beta…

Yes, Endgames has agreed to help me through the challenge of writing a story by being a Beta for my story. Started with the introduction the entire story will be betaed. So far both the intro and first chapter have been betaed.

I know it took long enough for me to find one, but I wanted to get a beta that actually wanted to read a story like mime. So I waited till a good Beta left a in depth comment on the story. Plus I'm rather pleased with my choice.

Author: Now minion take it away.

Endgames: R.A. Tolkien does not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Author:… I just thought of something. Only Dark Lords seem to have minions, but I'm no Lord… So does that make me a dark author?

Chapter 6: Roads go ever on and on

Ron was aimlessly picking out his better dress up clothes for dinner, from his dresser while on vacation. He could not believe the suite that they would be spending roughly the next three weeks in. It had one huge common room with a small kitchen, mum had called it a kitchenette, and four big bedrooms.

He had been rather annoyed when he found out that he was going to have to share a room with Percy, that was until he saw the room. It was amazing. The room was at least twice as big as his room back home, and it had a huge window that was overlooking the beach below. It was late in the afternoon, but there was still al ot of people on the beach below. He had never seen so many pretty girls in one place before, and looking at what all of them were wearing he had to conclude that he had never seen so much skin on a girl before either.

He really wished that they were able to go down to the beach today, but they had not had time. They had left the Burrow after breakfast this morning, around ten in the morning, and headed straight for the Ministry via floo. Getting to the department of magical transportation had not been very difficult after that, but once there they had had almost an hour as dad had talked to different people. Finally they had gotten their portkey. It was something called a hula hoop, and had enough room for everyone to easily grab on to.

It had been very nauseating to take that portkey for just a distance. He had made it without throwing up though. He had been so excited to go to the beach, but again they had had to sit and wait as dad and mum this time talked to what seemed like dozens of different people. When they were finally released from the Maltese Ministry building it was early in the afternoon, and even though they had not eaten since breakfast they had things they had to do before they could stop and eat.

The Maltese Ministry had supplied cars to take them to their hotel. It had been a long drive. The roads were narrow and there were a lot of other cars on the roads. After arriving at the hotel they had been moved into their suite and ushered into their rooms. He had guiltily been glad that Bill and Charlie were not with them on this trip, because if they were they would have shared with Percy. That would have left him to share a room with Ginny.

It was bad enough that during their talk over ice cream Bill had expressed his disappointment with him, and explicitly ordered him to look after Ginny better then he had during the school year, a discussion that Bill had already had with the Twins and Percy at that point. However if he had been forced to live in the same room as his little sister it would have made this vacation horrible.

That however was only part of what Bill had wanted to talk to him about. Worse yet Bill had almost told him off for how he had been sulking, as if he would ever sulk. Bill had gone on about how Harry was going on a job and would be spending most of his time working. Were as he would be spending all of his time relaxing and he should be thankful. Bill just did not understand though, yeah the vacation was going to be a lot of fun, but being able to tell people that he had gone on an exclusive curse-breaking expedition would make everyone at school look up to him. Besides after they had settled in to their room they had to go to an interview and photo session with the Daily Prophet. Only, the interview was only with mum and dad. They had then had to form up backs to the beach next to the hotel as the photographer took his pictures. He had consoled himself that at least people at school would see him in the Daily Prophet, and about the cool place he got to visit.

Taking a look in his mirror to make sure he looked good for dinner. Basically to try, and catch the eye of one of those pretty birds outside. He mused that if he could get one of those pretty birds outside to kiss him all of his dorm mates would be so jealous they would all come to him for help with girls, and he really liked that idea.

HPatEA

Harry was spending his last day before leaving on his expedition relaxing on the couch in the Burrow, while reading _A Dissertation on the Expectations of a Head of an Ancient and Noble House_ by Ursa Black. It really was an interesting read, even more so when he was reading the entire thing not just about betrothals. It explained in rather good detail all of the duties that he now had to perform as a Head of an Ancient and Noble House, it also help that Headmaster Dumbledore came over yesterday after the Weasley's left and spent almost the entire rest of the day at the Burrow explaining different parts of his new duties to him.

Dumbledore had been very subtle in talking about Proxies and hinted that he would make an excellent new Proxy to House Black. Though he whole heartedly agreed the Proxy for House Black needed to be change, he did not tell the Headmaster that he had already removed Mr. Malfoy from his position as Proxy to the House of Black.

Dumbledore however had not had any advice or knowledge about the betrothal contract itself. The Headmaster had then gone on to explain that that in and of itself explained a lot. First The Headmaster had looked up all of the expedition Charlus Potter for his own research and come back with four expeditions in three areas. The first and third expedition that his Grandfather had been on were located in Egypt like Bill had been. The second was the last expedition from Gringotts to be allowed to travel in India. Dumbledore had been able to find anything that had gone wrong on the expedition, or any problems that the expedition had caused, and was forced to conclude that something else had happened that had caused the division. The fourth and last expedition had been to the barren wastes of Russia.

While Harry was grateful for all this information but in the long run it did not narrow down his choices at all. From what he had read and the Headmaster had explained most average contract had stipulations in it that the couple had to be within a decade of each others age. Dumbledore had not had any more information to offer. The Headmaster was however surprised and agreed with his theory that his father must have known that there was no suitable match in his generation meaning that there must have been a reason that there would be no more children.

The big thing that Dumbledore had helped with was all the protocol he would have to follow. There were major fax pas that he had to avoid committing because they could affect him in a myriad of ways. Some could have negative consequences that could affect his deals with that family or different business, but worse in his opinion were the ways he might mess up that were considered 'positive'. Certain phrases were associated with attempting to broker a betrothal contract for himself or his children. Other 'positive' problems was the chance of accidentally agreeing to be political allies, from what he could understand that was what Draco had tried on the train first year. It was phrased in such a way that it would have made House Potter a submissive House in an alliance with House Malfoy. Something that made him even more glad that Malfoy was such a git, or else he might have agreed.

While that 'lesson' had been extremely helpful he thought that the lesson that he had with Bill this morning was a lot better. As soon as breakfast was over Bill had brought him outside, and they had gone over a bunch of spells he had learned already that might be useful. They had focused mostly on defensive and cleaning spells as Bill said they would be the ones he used the most. Bill had then gone on to teach him three more spells that would be of use.

The first had been an offensive curse, _praetrunco._ It was like the diffindo charm except this was designed with combat in mind not little things like paper or cloth, and as such could cut through things much easier. He could not help but think that it would have been a lot of help when he was with the Acromantula after seeing himself cut through a piece of wood that was almost six inches thick. Bill had been very explicate that he was to never use it on another living being unless in a life or death situation.

The second had been just as cool but Bill had to find a mouse before they could practice it. The incantation for this spell was _Mielikki,_ and it was amazingly cool. It was a spell that was designed to protect people from wild animals. Bill had explained that the exact way it worked was that it made the animal see the caster in such a way that it would not attack. Curious as to how it did that he asked more questions, and when he pressed Bill went into more detail. The spell itself had been created long ago by Vikings and from what he could understand was created by a female that had created the spell to control the animals around her. Most casters never got much in the way of control of the animal down but it gave them enough power to make the animal leave them alone. He decided that he was going to look into the spell, for all he knew it could make passing Care of Magical Creatures a breeze.

The last had not been as cool as the other two, but Harry already knew that he would have to teach it to Hermione as soon as school started. _Scribo_, was an interesting spell, but not one he really liked. Bill however said he would be using it a lot to take down information when he was working with the curse breakers to identify the wards. The spell worked in such a way that it would write down what the person was focusing on with their mind. The reason he would be casting it as a helper and not the curse breaker was that it required complete focus and the curse breakers needed to focus on the readings and other information that they could find. He would then write down what they called out as they assessed the wards, and as a quill and ink was not really useful this spell was utilized. It also made sure the helper was paying attention and did not miss anything important.

Right after lunch Bill had left. He had said something to the extent of, 'I have an old friend from Hogwarts to catch up with'. He really didn't care but he did wonder what Mrs. Weasley would say about her son going off to visit a girl as soon as she was out of the house.

He was started out of his revelry by Hedwig's bark. Glad that his familiar had decided to visit him before he left tomorrow he looked up, and was brought up short. Not only was Hedwig sitting in the window, but so was another owl. The other owl was large, and he knew from its coloring and feather design was some species of Eagle owl. Hedwig had a large package and letter attached to her leg, while the other owl had only a letter.

Confused, he made his way over addressing Hedwig as he went, "Well girl I would guess you stayed with Hermione till she gave you a response then?"

The reproachful bark in response made him fell that he was being told 'duh'.

"Sorry. Sorry girl. I didn't mean anything by it. I know you are a great owl." He had to bite back a chuckle as Hedwig preened under the praise. The other owl shot what could only be a glare at Hedwig and continued to silently perch with the letter in easy reach.

Noting the, in his opinion, odd behavior of the owl he asked, "And who exactly do we have here?"

The owl in response only stuck out its leg further. Deciding that the owl was not likely to respond in any way he took the letter carefully off it's leg. The letter had only just been removed when it hoped, turning itself around then threw itself into the air as it flew away.

Now even more curious he looked at the envelope. Reading that it was addressed to 'Heir Potter' he knew exactly who it was from even if he did not actually know who his betrothed was. He could not stop the happiness and anxiety that gripped him at the thought that his betrothed had actually replied.

Looking back up at Hedwig he asked, "I'll get that package off you. Then you willing to join me as I read this? It would be nice to have someone as I…"

Hedwig seemed to understand and she swatted him in the shoulder with her wing as she glared at him reproachfully.

HPatEA

Kori was fascinated by bubbles. She loved how they could shine all different colors, like a rainbow. Her cousin Mione told her that it was because bubbles were like a prism. She had no idea what a prism was, but Mione just kept talking about it anyway. Mione liked to talk a lot, every time Mione was here she would talk to forever. Mommy and Aunty Emma would laugh every time Mione would start talking like that. She knew it made her a bad girl, but she usually ignored her cousin.

Right now she was doing her favorite thing in the world, playing with bubbles in the tub. It was the only place mommy and daddy would let her play with bubbles any more. They also would never play with the bubbles with her like they always did before.

Continuing to toss the bubbles in the air she giggled at them as they shimmered every different color. Some of the bubbles shine green, others purple, a few were red and pink, there was orange and yellow, and her favorite a lot of them gleamed a pretty blue. She watched them wishing she could play like this outside of the tub again. She couldn't understand why mommy and daddy were so worried. She knew that it was a good thing that she could do with her bubbles now. Mommy was always talking about money, and now she would not have to spend as much on play toys at least. She did not need nearly as much bubble juice now that she learned the trick to playing with bubbles.

She drifted back to the bubbles in her bath. She was four and a half now so she knew a lot about her bubbles. She knew they were shiny, they were fun to play with, and despite what other kids said they did not pop. Other kids just had not learned the trick to playing with bubbles yet.

HPatEA

Bill stepped out of the floo with a wide smile on his face. He always made it a point to visit Agatha whenever he was home. They had been great friends back at Hogwarts being two of the five students that were challenging every test even though they were not taking every class. The stress however had picked up after their O.W.L.s as they were going to do the same thing on their N.E.W.T.s, and it caused a lot of problems with a lot of friendships. About half way through the year they had started finding ways to release their stress. They had never dated and he knew they never would, hell he had dated more then a few other girls while in Egypt. However, it was always good to 'catch up' with her for an evening whenever he could.

It was early evening and he noted that the kitchen table had two pots and a letter on it. Walking over he looked in the pots first, Harry had insisted that he make breakfast and lunch today and both had been amazing so he was a little eager to see what was to eat. He was not disappointed when one bowl contained French Onion soup, a favorite of his, and the other contained an amazing smelling cooked set of chicken breasts.

Looking at the note quickly, he read that Harry had already eaten, and was now out flying to 'clear his head'. He frowned at the wording Harry had used, worried that Harry was having second thoughts about coming on the expedition. Deciding to put the food aside until he talked to Harry, he made for the front door.

It did not take him long to make it to the clearing that he had started using to fly in. The sun was starting to set as he started trudging up the hill, he did pause at the summit. He watched Harry listlessly float on his broom, as the boy stared at some papers in his hand. Wondering what the boy had found out now he called up, "Harry come on down."

He chuckled as Harry started in surprise before slowly lowering the broom to the ground. His chuckles died when he noted the anguished look the boy had. He wanted to sigh, he had been having such a great evening too. "Just came out to check on you, and let you know you should head back. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow you know."

Slightly perturbed when the boy didn't really react with anything more then a shrug, he decided enough was enough, "What's that you got in your hand?"

He watched the emotions cycle on the boy's face, fear, anger, hurt, and finally despair as he dejectedly answered, "They're letters."

He winced at the lifeless tone of voice. Thinking hard he realized that the letter was probable from his betrothed and it must not have been good. Trying to sound upbeat and casual he asked, "Girl problems I'm guessing. I have some experience with girls if you want some advise?"

The look of hope and awe that appeared on Harry's face for a moment had him almost back pedal at what he had said but Harry's face had already fallen again as he muttered, "Thanks but I don't think even you could help really…"

That peaked his interest, "Well then lets head back to the Burrow and I'll have a look at those letters. You never know what miracles I can do."

He ended with a playful wink, Harry however only flinched. As they started making the way back to the Burrow he barely heard Harry mumble, "It might take a miracle."

The walk back was just as quiet as the walk to the hill, and the sun had almost completely set by the time they walked in the door. Taking a seat in the couch he held out his hand for the letters.

Harry hesitated a moment but handed them over saying, "I.. Well… Could you promise not to say anything to anyone about them!"

The end had come out in a burst and he almost chuckled at the pleading expression on the younger boy. Nodding his head he looked at the first piece of parchment, and was rather surprised that it was not from Harry's betrothed as he assumed they were.

_Dear Harry, _

_I can not believe that you tried to distract me with_

_the fact that you are going to be in Ancient Runes now. _

_How could you do something so foolish as blowing up your aunt?_

_Worse yet your doing on a curse-breaking expedition? Does_

_the Headmaster know? How could any adult let you do something so_

_dangerous? I'm going to be so worried for you._

_Now that all of that's out of the way. I am in France and though I had not_

_here long enough to really decide when your letter arrived, I_

_think I am enjoying myself. Tomorrow we are going off to visit Mermaids_

_I am glad that you will be in Ancient Runes with me, they wouldn't let me_

_take all my classes as I told you, and now we will be in two classes_

_together. As to your question, I have done some research what Family lines_

_heavily influenced England after some of our History classes. I know some_

_but I'm sure I can help you learn more if you want. Please stay_

_safe Harry, I don't know what I would do at Hogwarts without you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I hope you like your gift. I ordered it but I had no idea how I was going to get_

_it to you until Hedwig showed up._

He read the letter a second time, taking each part apart as he went. The girl, Hermione, he knew to be great friends with both Harry and Ron. She see to be greatly distressed that no one had stopped Harry from doing something dangerous, too the point she was basically pleading with him to look after himself using emotional blackmail. He could see how this could bother Harry, but it seemed that Harry was over reacting if this was the only problem. Assuming the other letter must hold the real problem and presumable be from his betrothed he switched the order, and started to read.

_Heir Apparent to House Potter,_

He paused just after the opening and sighed. He could just see that this was going to be bad. Harry's behavior had been an indicator, but that the boy's betrothed was being so impersonal let credence to the worry he had been feeling.

_I know exactly who you are Potter, and have known for years_

_that I would have the misfortune of marrying you. Your deliberate_

_avoidance of acknowledging me is a disgrace to your house of Gryffindor._

_As to your gift, I find it patronizing and you yourself pathetic. I will_

_not sit back like some trophy wife as you are out gallivanting across_

_the world._

_As my future husband I will tell you that I am Padma Patil._

_I am aware that you have no idea who I am. It is_

_not surprising seeing as you have no friends other then_

_Weasley and Granger. While we are n the subject there_

_are a few things you will need to do this coming year._

_You will start to look and act like a dignified Heir if you wish for me_

_to acknowledge you. You also will cut ties with Granger, I_

_neither like her nor how close you two are. I am forced to be_

_your wife, but I will not be one to allow you to have a mistress._

Bill could only stare at the paper in front of him. Harry had given him an overview of what he wrote in his letter and what he had given this girl. From what he could tell this Padma had trampled on everything that Harry had tried to accomplish in his letter. Worse yet, it seemed to him at least that Hermione and Harry were really good friends and this girl was demanding to have her out of the picture. He felt a surge of protective feelings for Harry appear within himself as he reread the letter.

Looking up at Harry he scoffed, "Fine piece of work this one isn't she?"

Harry was still standing in front of him, and he noted that the boy's knees seemed to be shaking. Shaking his head he pushed himself up and hugged the boy. Harry stiffened for a moment, but he talked over the awkward pause, "I doubt I can fix this. In fact it could take years to fix this entirely, but I think I can help you pen a few replies. One for her and one for her father. I mea it's not like at this point it could get much worse."

He could feel Harry nod his head. Steering the boy back to the kitchen, he figured that he could help Harry write the letters as he eat dinner then Harry's owl could deliver them. Before the replies would likely even be written they would be out of the country, which with what he had in mind might be a good thing.

HPatEA

Ginny was overjoyed as she flew before splashing into the water for what had to be the fourth time or so. It had taken some convincing but the Twins were having a blast tossing her into the air so she could splash into the water. The water was amazing being both cooling and warm at the same time, on top of being crystal clear.

She had been slightly disappointed when they arrived today, after spending yesterday touring the city, to find that most every girl was wearing nice two piece bikinis. Mum however had stomped down the idea of asking before it had even really formed, mutter about scarlet woman and lose morals.

It was kind of intimidating in a way to be on the beach while it was full of really pretty girls all dressed in bikinis that made guys, like the twins, look at them a lot. All the while she was there in her really conservative one piece swim suit, at least it was not the Victorian type that mum was wearing which looked more like a frilly dress then a swimsuit. That was probable a good thing about mum though.

This time when she hit the water she swam towards the shore before coming up because the water got to shallow. She smirked when she saw the Twins looking around where seemingly on edge. When Fred noticed her she stuck out her tongue before heading for shore.

She had seen a lot of girls laying out on towels and blanket, and had subtly asked a younger girl that was in the water what they were doing. The girl had looked at her weird but explained that the girls on the beach were trying to get a tan. She knew what most people looked like with tans, she however never tanned well do to her pale skin. She could see girls as pale as they lay in the sun, and was curious about trying it.

Mum and dad were talking to another older couple and next to them was a really, really pretty girl that was laid out on a blanket in the sun reading. She figured that she might be able to talk to the girl, it would be nice to talk to a girl near her own age. She did not have much faith that the girl would talk to her but it was worth a try she figured, besides she had a plan.

Walking over to the umbrella that her dad had set up near the chair he and mum were sitting on, she went to the bag she had packed for today. She got out her towel, and after drying her hands she pulled out the second year charms book. Walking towards the water just enough to put her in front of her parents and next to the girl she laid out the towel, and opened the book to read to start reading where she left off. She started to relax and was actually getting into the chapter she was on when she heard a voice and it threw a spanner into her plan to find a common ground with the girl next to her.

Fred, she was sure of it, jovially addressed the girl next to her, "What a vision of loveliness we have here on this tranquil beach wouldn't you said Fred?"

She looked up trying to control the look of horror that was probable on her face. The girl next to her however put her book down as she lightly giggled. She then touched a beautiful gold bracelet on her wrist before speaking in flawless English, "Why thank you. You seem rather polite for an English dog."

She could only laugh at her brothers as they gawked at the girl. The girl herself was giggling and with how she lifted herself up to talk to the Twins, Ginny could see that the Twins were looking no where near the girls face. Finally George composed himself enough to talk, "Well dear brother of mine, it has been many long years since a beautiful girl managed to stun us into silence."

Fred smiled winningly as he continued, "Well of course my twin. Not all girls can be-"

"Pretty-"

"Interesting-"

"Funny-"

The girl seemed to be enjoying herself as she cut in with a wide grin, "Assuming these are your brothers. Do they always act like they are funny?"

Ginny felt herself go a little red, catching on though she replied , "Well most of the time their really quiet funny… I don't know what wrong today, it must just be an off day."

The girl dissolved into uncontrollable giggles before wheezing out, "My name is Sofia. Yours?"

Smiling slightly sheepishly she answered, "I'm Ginny. Those two are my older brothers Fred and George." She took great care to point to the correct brother when she named them.

Sofia smirked slightly at the Twins though they didn't seem to notice, "It rather hot out isn't it Ginny? A drink would be great don't you agree?"

She was about to agree but what happened next made her freeze. "My fine lady, let me and my humble brother assist you in this task." Fred said in a faux posh voice.

George continued, "Of course it would be no problem for us. Do you have any requests?"

Ginny could only look on in awe at how Sofia could get her brothers to do something for her without asking at all. It seemed to be planned to. She hoped she got to meet the girl again without a lot of people around maybe she could ask how she did that, she seemed to be in complete control the entire time.

HPatEA

Sirius Black could barely feel anything at this point. He had been swimming all night it seemed. His fur was completely soaked and he had stopped feeling cold a while ago. He knew that was a horrible sign but he ignored it as he continued on. He needed to get to shore, Harry needed him to get to shore.

The traitor was lose, dangerous and near Harry. Harry had to be protected, and not even death would stop Sirius Black from protecting his godson. When Fudge had dropped the Daily Prophet in his cell he had never thought he would see what he saw. He had made a bid for freedom that night knowing that there was no use planning, as it would not help any. Worse if any of the guards were able to read his mind they might find out. So he had slipped out well after dark, and made it straight for the ocean.

He knew that things would be difficult and worst of all his target was out of the country so his only other option was to make for Harry. The problem was he had no idea where Harry was. As Harry's Godfather he would have had the right to raise Harry, but he was in Azkaban. He also know that Remus was out as a werewolf he would never be allowed to raise any orphan let alone Harry.

The only people he could think Lily would have let raise her baby were the Longbottoms, but as his cousin gloated about all the time they were defiantly not raising Harry. The only other option he could think of was the Patil's he knew that the Potters had a betrothal contract with them that Harry would have to fulfill. Lily had been furious when she had found out. However as they were already in hiding they were never able to meet the family that Harry would have to marry into, well that and the Patils did not want to leave India till things were calmer in England.

He yipped in joy completely distracted from his train of thought as he finally saw shoreline in front of him. Paddling his four legs with renewed vigor he swam for shore and the warm glow of civilization that was obviously present.

HPatEA

Harry hurried up the steps behind Bill trying to match the longer strides that the older man could take. The process was only slightly complicated with the backpack he had on. Bill had dug it up from Mr. Weasley's shed for him to stow the tent in, and as all of both of their things were in the tent it was all he needed to carry.

It had been a quick morning before they needed to be at Gringotts. Mostly because Bill had let him sleep in. He really was grateful for that, last night it had been hard to fall asleep. The letters and his responses kept running through his mind.

He could not bring himself to be happy that he now knew he was marring Padma, not after her letter. It was all of his worst fears come to life. Even worse not only did she hate him, but she want him to stop talking to Hermione. Bill had help him write his response to Padma's letter, and another letter that was going to be going to her father as well. He had been up late last night thinking everything over.

Hermione's letter had made him smile. She was worried about him as usual, and was willing to help in anyway she could. That's how she always was, worried about whatever stupid thing he was doing next. Then after he was good and stuck coming in and saving him. The gift she had given him was amazing, a broomstick servicing kit, and he couldn't wait to actually use it. Though he did not think he would be using it this summer, or at least till they got back. He had written a response to her himself and given it to Hedwig with the explicit instructions to deliver that one first.

His other two letters he was a little concerned about. Bill had talked him into it, but he didn't like the idea of coming across as 'the one that makes the final decisions' as Bill put it. The letter to Mr Patil had been a lot better he thought. It carefully explained his position, avoiding his lack of knowledge of everything before. It also detailed the fact that he would be marrying to woman eventually as he would be the Head of two families, it was explained politely but adamantly. Bill had been very convincing that with her father informed that there would be a second wife in the picture eventually, along with the last letter he got, that everything would eventually be fixed. In all honesty though he was more worried now then before.

It took him a few moments to realize that he was in the room they had had the meeting in before with everyone else and a giant pile of boxes and bundles. Shaking his head a moment he listened as Mr Geoffre explained how the wooden platform that everything was on would be their portkey to get to their destination. Mr. Geoffre then went over some final checklists with the actual employees. He was ok with that, he really did not really want to talk to anyone anytime soon. Though he did figure that he should tell Mr Geoffre he found out who his betrothed was.

When everyone gathered on the platform at what was according to Mr Geoffre the five minute mark, everyone seemed excited and jovial. He tried to at least come across as happy, but with all that he was thinking about he figured it probable looked strained. The last thing he noticed when he felt an odd hook like sensation around his navel was the door to the room swing open suddenly, and he could not be certain but it looked like Madam Bones and the Headmaster had just entered the room…

HPatEA

Lucius Malfoy almost danced into his house. He had spent all day at the Ministry once he had found out what had happened the night before. With Black having escaped from Azkaban he had had to move quickly. As soon as Fudge had finished yelling at that blood-traitor Bones, for the aurors letting such a dangerous killer escape, he had his own meeting. He had only to nudge Fudge a little to get him to agree to the plan, he had not even need to bribe the Minister with any money. Now the Wizengamot would be called to a full meeting to first try Black for the felony of escaping Azkaban, then they would push for a kiss or kill on sight order.

Fudge only looked at the plan as a way to look like the Ministry was doing something and thus save himself from the backlash this would cause in the area of public opinion. The real reason he had pushed for the trial was much more devious. He knew that Black had just been sent to Azkaban by Bartimus Crouch, and had never actually been tried. If the fool had been tried for betraying the Potters he would have cleared the pathetic blood-traitor. However with this escape and trail, the pathetic fool would be convicted finally. That would open the way to what he and Narcissa had been scheming since her aunt and uncle died, Draco would be able to inherit the Title of Lord Black.

This however was only stage one of the plan. This barred Black from being able to inherit, and revoked the mongrels will which would probable leave everything to that Potter spawn. The next thing they would have to do would be to renew the old Lineage test. It had been removed from Hogwarts almost a century ago, but it would suit his purpose just fine. He would not be able to just have Draco declared Head of House Black, even if his son was the only option. He needed to have it proven by a legal method, ad the only way was a bloodline test through the Goblins. Those creatures had no love for him and he knew that they would refuse, and he could not force them or it would be invalid.

The Lineage test though was the perfect out. It required at the start of each year that all students at Hogwarts of thirteen years of age to submit themselves to a bloodline test done by the goblins. Results were viewed in front of Ministry officials and Wizengamot representatives, to stop the lowly creatures from interfering with the results. Best as the age specifically says thirteen, as that was the age when students of Hogwarts make the decision of what to do with their life through the courses they select, none of the older students would risk his chance to finally show these English pigs what a real Lord was.

He strutted into his study and grabbed his wife Narcissa, kissing her passionately before he started explaining everything. He knew from the shimmer in her eyes as they started scheming that everything was good, he knew how sexy she thought his cunning was.

HPatEA

Cho looked at the tent that she and her aunt had set up. It was decent sized, or at least she could spend time in there and not have to see her aunt. She still couldn't believe that she was stuck on this stupid trip with Aunt. All she wanted to do was spend time this summer getting to know Cedric better, but no she is stuck in the middle of no where in backwoods China.

She had spent the last two days working here, and it was hard work too. She felt like the little bit she was actually going to make, would not be enough to cover how much work she would have to do. First they had set up the tent which had taken all of three minutes. That however had been the easy part, as soon as it was up her aunt went inside to design the protection ward scheme for the camp. When she had made to follow her aunt had sent her out to clean all the debris and undergrowth within 15 meters of the tent. That had taken forever, clearing all the overgrown grass came first. Then she had to use a lot of levitation charms to get rid of all the larger rocks and such. Last all of the wood that was lying under the three trees within the area was stacked according to size, though she had no idea why her aunt wanted her to do that. Even with only taking a few breaks, and stopping to eat, it had still taken her till almost sun down to finish. They had arrived at around nine in the morning.

Then yesterday she had to build an area for a fire. Her aunt said that it would be needed as an extra deterrent for animals. So she had to dig a shallow depression near the center of the campsite. Then she had to gather fire wood, but was also suppose to stay within site of the tent for her own safety. That had made her job rather difficult, and she had resorted to cutting down a tree that was partially dead anyway. If nothing else being able to use magic to cut it into the size pieces she wanted had been very relaxing.

However after lunch yesterday she had finally managed to do something that at least was interesting. Her aunt had finally finished setting up the character design for the ward scheme, and she was being allowed to help set it up. Of course the large slab of granite that everything was to be carved in was hers to carry, but that had been worth it. Her aunt had gone into detail about how the ancient characters work together to form the ward. It was new and interesting, they would never end up covering Chinese characters in Hogwarts so it would give her an edge that might boast her grade even higher in Ancient Runes.

Then however she had almost exhausted herself when she helped charge the ward through the charging character. She had barely made it back to bed yesterday after everything was said and done.

Today however had been an easy day, everything was done until the rest of the group showed up. She had no idea who it was that was coming, but she had spent the day reading. Now however it was almost eight o'clock in the evening and the portkey would be arriving soon, so she and her aunt were waiting at the spot about a quarter mile hike from the campsite for the rest of the expedition to finally arrive.

John73: I'm glad you like the idea, I'm sorry if you see my execution as flawed. Yes my grammar and spelling is not the best… But I found a beta for that The change of POV's, well I'm sorry if you find that jarring, but that will not change. I am confused how there is so little of the story in Harry's POV in comparison with Ginny, because I did the math and he has 3x as many scenes in his POV and 5x the total word count for their respective scenes. Well Ok Ginny has more total screen time then Bill at this point but that is how I planned it to go before I get them out on their adventure.

Endgames: I like flying in the face of stereotypes. Ginny faced real psychological trauma and it was never addressed, just like its really not being addressed here. Something that might cause problems later on. Yes I'm evil


End file.
